Love and Loss
by malsiebabe
Summary: Sequel to Helpless...as Fox and Teresa are starting their life together, another tragedy takes place...also the return of a familar face
1. Good Morning

Before I start….

Hey guys I'm back! This story is a sequel to my first story; "Helpless" I hope you all enjoyed that one! You might want to read that one first just so you know what's going on! I can't wait for your reviews! I have so much fun writing for you guys so keep them coming! 

**This story takes place about 2 years after Helpless ended…**

**ENJOY!**

**Ch.1**

**"Good morning sleepyhead."**

**Fox squinted his eyes.**

**"Teresa, it can't be morning already…I just went to sleep."**

**She laughed.**

**"Fox, its almost 10. You've been sleeping for hours."**

**"Well a few more wont hurt." He rolled back over, closing his eyes.**

**"Ok, you can sleep if you want…I had something else in my mind…"**

**She gently began kissing his neck.**

**"Teresa Crane, what do you think you are doing?"**

**"What does it feel like I'm doing? I'm trying to get my lazy husband out of bed!"**

**He chuckled.**

**"I'm afraid it takes more than a little nibbling to wake me dear."**

**"Oh really?" she jumped on top of him.**

**"Resa, get off!" he laughed.**

**"Not until you get up! I'm hungry, and I've decided that you have the privilege of taking me to breakfast."**

**He opened his eyes and looked at his wife.**

**"I'm not going to get out of this am I?"**

**She smiled.**

**"Of course not silly…you know you can't say no to me…now come on and get dressed, I'm starved!"**

**She climbed out of the bed and walked into the other room.**

**Fox groaned.**

**"I heard that!" Teresa yelled from the other room.**

**"What?" Fox asked innocently. He had forgotten about Teresa's keen sense of hearing.**

**He climbed out of bed, and quickly got dressed. When he was finished, he walked into the other room.**

**"Ready to go?" Teresa asked, twirling the car keys in her hand.**

**He walked over and kissed her.**

**"I'll drive." He quickly grabbed the keys, and ran outside.**

**Teresa chased after him, laughing the entire time.**


	2. The Call

Ch.2

"What time is little Ethan getting back tonight?"

Fox and Teresa were walking on the boardwalk.

"I think around 5ish…that's what time Gwen and Ethan had planned on coming back from the cabin"

"It was nice of them to offer to take him skiing for the weekend."

"Yea." Teresa nodded. "I just cant wait for him to come home…I miss him so much when he goes away."

"Me too."

They walked for a little while, holding hands.

"You know Fox, I was thinking…maybe its time we started to plan extending our family."

Fox stopped walking.

"Kids?"

"Well yea…don't you want kids?"

"Of course I do Resa…I want kids more than anything in the world."

"But…" she said. She could always tell when he had something more to say.

"But…I just don't think with your condition we should start planning anything like that yet."

"What do you mean? I haven't been sick for almost 2 years Fox."

"I know that…but you know what Dr, Russell said. You're not completely out of the woods until you're in remission for 5 years. I wouldn't want to do anything to risk you getting sick again."

"Fox, we've talked about this. I know what the risks are, and I don't care. I want kids, and I want them with you…I don't want to have to wait another 3 years to add on to this family."

"Teresa, I don't know…"

"Can we at least as Dr. Russell before we make a decision? Please?" she looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Oh Resa, not the eyes. You know I'm a sucker for the eyes."

She stared at him.

"Alright," he sighed. "We'll talk to Eve."

"You mean it?"

"Yea I mean it."

"I can't believe it! We're really going to do this!" she laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

He picked her up, twirling her around.

He put her down, brushing a strand piece of hair that had fallen over her face.

Just the, his cell phone rang.

"Hold on, let me get that." He reached into his pocket.

"Fox Crane."

Silence.

"Hello?" Fox said. "Is there anyone there?"

"Fox?" he heard a whispered voice.

"Who is this?"

"Fox its Gwen."

"Gwen? Where are you, why are you whispering?"

Teresa's face fell.

~Why is Gwen calling? She should be on her way home. ~

"Fox…there was an accident…"

"WHAT? What kind of accident? Are you guys ok?"

"Accident? Fox what's going on?!" Teresa cried out. "Is little Ethan ok?"

Fox put his hand up, trying to get Teresa to calm down.

"Gwen are you there? Is everyone ok?"

"Ethan and I are fine…just a few bumps and bruises."

"What about Little Ethan?"

No answer.

"Gwen, what's wrong? Why wont you tell me anything?"

"Fox, it doesn't look good."

His face paled.

Teresa let out a sob. She could tell by his expression that something was seriously wrong.

"Gwen where are you guys at?" Fox finally managed to spit out.

"We're at some local hospital up here by the cabin…Ethan is talking to the doctors right now…"

"We're on our way." Fox hung up the phone.

"Please don't tell me something is wrong with my son."

"Come on," he said grabbing her hand. " We gotta go."

They quickly ran to the car, and sped away.


	3. where is my son?

Ch.3

They arrived at the hospital about 2 hours later. They quickly ran in. Teresa ran to the desk.

"I'm looking for my son…he was brought in…please tell me where he is I have to find him-"

"Ma'am you're going to have to calm down and tell me his name." The nurse behind the counter said.

"Teresa!"

She whipped around and saw Gwen running towards her.

"Gwen! Oh my god what's going on? Where is my son? Where is he?"

"He's in surgery…the doctor should be out any minute."

"Surgery? Oh my god…"Teresa started crying.

Fox rubbed her shoulders, trying to get her to calm down.

"Gwen what happened?" he asked.

"I don't really know Fox…we had been driving for about an hour or so, and decided to stop and get some lunch. I was sitting in the back with little Ethan, reading him a story. Ethan was driving. I don't know what happened next. Ethan yelled out, and I looked up. The next thing I knew, we were swerving, and then our car flipped over."

"You flipped?" Teresa asked between sobs.

"Yea a few times. "

"Then what happened?" Fox asked, anxious for answers. 

"I'm not sure, the next thing I knew, the paramedics were there…Ethan and I were ok, but Little Ethan…" She started crying.

"I am so sorry you guys…I'm so sorry." She put her hands in her face. Her shoulders heaving up and down. 

"Gwen it was an accident." Fox said. "It's not you're fault."

Just the, Ethan walked out. His eyes were filled with tears.

"Ethan!" Teresa ran to him. "How is he? What are the doctors saying?"

"Teresa…"

"Where is he Ethan?"

Fox walked over, standing behind her.

"Ethan, what's going on?"

"I'm so sorry…"he said. "I told the doctor I would be the one to tell you."

"Jesus Christ Ethan, tell us what?" Fox was growing impatient.

He looked over at Gwen, unable to look them in the face.

"Why wont you look at me?" Teresa whispered.

She watched a tear roll down his cheek.

"He's gone Teresa."

Gwen gasped, then immediately began sobbing.

Fox closed his eyes, not wanting to believe it. He walked over to where Gwen was, and sat down, trying to stop the tears from falling.

Teresa didn't move. She didn't even blink.

"Teresa?" Ethan asked. "Did you hear what I said?"

She looked at him.

"What?" she asked puzzled.

"Teresa," he said grabbing her face, making her look him in the eyes.

"He's gone."

She laughed.

"That's not funny Ethan."

"Teresa, why would I joke about this?"

"No…" she said shaking her head. "He cant be gone…he's only 6, there is no way he's dead. I have to see him!" she quickly ran back into the operating room.

Ethan fell against the wall, slowly sliding down, his face in his hands.

"What have I done?" he cried to himself.

Fox jumped up and followed Teresa. He stopped as he ran into the room. His breath caught in his throat.

Teresa was there beside the table, staring at her son.

"He looks so peaceful," she whispered.

Fox slowly walked over to his wife.

"Teresa, we shouldn't be in here…"

"NO!" she yelled. "I'm not leaving him. He needs his mother…what if he has a bad dream and I'm not here to comfort him when he wakes up?"

"Baby, he's not going to wake up."

Teresa slapped him.

He looked at her, tears brimming his eyes.

She stared back, unable to speak. Finally, she broke down, falling against him, sobbing into his chest.

He wrapped her tight in his arms and held her.

"Not my son…" she said over and over again.

"Not little Ethan…"

A/n**** I know what you're thinking…I must be evil for killing Little Ethan! Please don't hate me! I have the whole story planned out in my head, and I swear it's good! I hope y'all will keep reading! And don't forget to review! Go ahead and yell at me I wanna hear what you guys think!  


	4. blame

Ch.4

"Has anyone seen Teresa?" 

Fox, Pilar, and Ethan were sitting in the living room at the mansion. Everyone had just left.

They had all gone to the mansion after little Ethan's funeral.

"I haven't seen her since we got here," Pilar said. "My poor baby…how much more can she go through? First, she gets sick, then her brother gets killed, and now her own son…"

"Fox, did you try calling her cell phone?" Ethan asked. 

"Yea she isn't answering it." He rubbed his temples. "I'm really worried about her you guys…maybe we should split up and try to look for her."

Ethan shook his head,

"It's probably better if I don't go look…you know how she gets around me." Ethan was heartbroken over Teresa's recent behavior towards him.

~Can I blame her? ~ He thought to himself.

~Its my fault her son is dead. ~

"Ethan, you know that Teresa doesn't blame you right?" Pilar asked. "She could never blame you."

"Yea well she should!" Ethan said angrily. "My god, this is all my fault!"

"Ethan man, calm down," Fox said. "It was an accident."

"That doesn't matter. What matters is that I killed Teresa's son Fox…your stepson. I was driving that car; I was the one that wrecked it. I killed my own godson for Christ's sake."

"Ethan, you can't blame yourself for what happened," Pilar said, grabbing his hand. "You heard what the police said…that car in front of you was to blame…they were the ones who slammed on their brakes, causing you to swerve."

"But I should have been paying more attention…I should have kept my eyes on the road…"

Pilar wrapped his sobbing body in her arms.

"It wasn't your fault." She whispered in his ear.

He sniffled.

Fox walked over to him.

"It's ok man," he said, stroking his hair.

Ethan gave a half smile.

"Ok," he said. "I'll help you find her."

"Good" fox said. "I'm going to go back home and see if she is there…Pilar, call Whitney and Chad and see if they have any idea where she could be. Ethan, can you check the pier and the beach?"

"Sure, I'll go right now."

"Ok," Fox breathed.

They three spilt up, all looking for Teresa.

After an hour, they still couldn't find her.

Ethan was walking back home as he passed the cemetery.

He stopped.

"She's here." He said to himself.

He slowly walked through the gates. When he did, he instantly became nauseous, and bent over, vomiting up the little food he had eaten all day.

He slowly stood back up, his legs wobbling. He wiped his mouth, and took in a deep breath. 

Once the feeling of sickness had past, he slowly made his way towards Little Ethan's grave. He knew Teresa was there, he could feel it in his heart, but he still hesitated to go, unable to face seeing his godson's grave for the second time that day.

Finally he saw it.

And he was right.

Teresa was there.


	5. hatred

Ch.5

His heart broke as he saw her.

She was there, lying on the freshly dug grave. She was laying face down, with one had outstretched, touching the headstone. 

Her body was racked with anguished sobs.

He softly approached her.

"Teresa?" he whispered.

She stopped crying, but didn't look up.

"Go away Ethan."

"Fox is looking for you."

"Well I'll talk to him later. Right now my son needs me."

His eyes burned.

"Teresa, will you please look at me. I'm so sorry-"

She jolted up.

"GO AWAY ETHAN!" she yelled, filled with rage and hurt. "Leave me alone. I don't want to hear your apology…it wont bring him back."

"I know that," he carefully crept towards her. " I know this is all my fault, and I don't blame you for hating me."

She stood up.

"I don't want to talk to right now Ethan. Please just go away."

"I cant until I know that you don't hate me."

"Ethan I'm warning you, leave me alone."

He stood right In front of her.

"I need you to tell me that you don't blame me…I need you to tell me that it doesn't hurt to look at me…please Teresa, tell me."

"Well you know what Ethan, I can't tell you those things. I'm sorry but I cant. If I did, they would all be a lie."

He bowed his head.

"I'm sorry." He choked out.

He lifted his head up, looking at her tear stricken face.

He reached for her, trying to embrace her.

"Don't Ethan," she said, struggling to get away.

He grabbed her, and tried to pull her close.

"Ethan Let go of me!" she screamed, punching his chest.

He didn't, still holding on to her while she tried to break free. 

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" she cried, trying to push him off of her. 

Finally, her emotions took over, and she fell limp, slowly sinking to the ground.

He sunk with her, never letting her out of his arms.

They sat there, crying for what seemed like an eternity.

"I hate you." She hiccupped through the tears.

"I know you do…I hate me too." He stroked her hair, his own tears spilling over onto the dirt.

Neither of them moved. Through their tears, they were unable to notice the figure that had been watching them the entire time from the other side of the cemetery. 

The man laughed.

"This is way too easy," he said smiling, flicking his cigarette into the ground.

"And way to much fun."


	6. a villian revealed

Ch.6

Ethan and Teresa walked back to the mansion. Her footsteps were two ahead of his. 

When they reached the house, she stopped, and slowly turned towards him.

"I don't hate you Ethan." 

He looked at her.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did."

She put her hands up.

"Please, just let me say this really quick ok?"

He nodded, encouraging her to go on.

"I don't hate you…and I'm sorry I have been so cold to you lately. I know it was an accident Ethan, I know you didn't mean for it too happened."

He blinked.

"But it hurts you know? It hurts me to look at you. And I'm sorry. It's just that every time I look at you, I see my son, lying on that hospital table. I hear your voice, in my head, telling me that he's gone. And it breaks my heart. It breaks me heart all over again."

"Teresa…" he tried to speak.

"Look, things will be ok between us Ethan…eventually, things will be ok. But right now, I really just can't be around you."

She turned around and walked into the house, leaving Ethan alone in the cold.

He closed his eyes.

"Honey? Is that you?" 

He opened them to find Gwen walking towards him.

"Hey, what's wrong? She asked concerned.

He said nothing, just quickly wrapped his arms around her, trying to breath her in. he needed the security.

"Ethan are you ok?"

"I'm ok," he whispered. 

Back inside, Fox was waiting for Teresa.

"I'm sorry I left," she said.

"Hey don't worry about it," he said, placing his hand on her back. "Are you ok? Do you want to go home?

She frowned.

"I don't think I can go to that house tonight Fox…I don think I can see his room…" she burst into soft cries.

"Shh hey its ok," he said. "We can stay here at the mansion in my old room, ok?"

"Ok." She took a tissue out and wiped her nose.

"Why don't you go on up, and I'll make you some hot chocolate to help you relax."

"That sounds good." She said. "I think I might take a quick shower too…you know get a little cleaned up."

"Ok, I'll be up soon alright?" he kissed her temple.

He watched as she slowly made her way up the stairs out of his sight.

He went to the kitchen and began looking for the stuff needed to make her drink.

"Where the hell are the mugs?" he cursed to himself, frustrated with everything. He found one, and tightly grabbed the handle, trying to release his anger.

"Damn it!!" he screamed, throwing the mug against the wall, instantly shattering it.

He went over to the table, and thrashed his arms around, knocking everything off, clattering to the floor.

"Fox! What the hell do you think you are doing?" 

He turned to face Rebecca.

"Rebecca, get out of here."

"Not until you tell me why you are trashing my house!"

He said nothing, but grabbed the one mug he did fill with hot chocolate, and walked out of the room.

Rebecca watched as he went upstairs. Once she saw he was gone, she ran to the phone. She quickly dialed a number, then looked around to make sure no one was there.

"Alistair Crane."

"Alistair it's me."

"Rebecca, what a nice surprise," the old man laughed. "I didn't think I would hear from you so soon after the service."

"Alistair, we had a deal!"

"Don't start with me Becca…"

"You never said anything about killing the boy Alistair…you were just supposed to have him kidnapped…you know, a little tortuous game for little Teresita…you never said anything about killing him…"

"What are you complaining about? You wanted Teresa to suffer, and now she is."

"But I never said I wanted the boy to suffer…how could you kill him?"

"It was an accident Rebecca…what can I say, the men I hired to take the boy didn't exactly follow the plan. They were supposed to cause the accident, and then grab him before the paramedics arrived…who would have guessed that the accident would have been so severe?"

"But-"

"Look Rebecca, I'm going to tell you this once, so you better listen. You came to me, asking for a favor. Now granted, it's not exactly what you wanted, but I got the job done. I scratched your back, now you have to scratch mine."

She closed her eyes, mentally kicking herself for ever getting involved in a plan with him.

"What do you want me to do?"

Her eyes widened with fear as she heard him laughing on the other end of the phone.

"I'm sure I'll think of something."


	7. pain

Ch.7

"Teresa wake up, you're having a bad dream."

Fox gently shook his wife who was softly whimpering in her sleep.

"Teresa…sweetie can you hear me?"

"NO!" her eyes popped open and she jumped up.

"Resa, sweetie, its ok" Fox said reassuringly.

She gasped for air.

"Fox?" 

"Yea I'm here. You were having a bad dream."

She gasped.

"A dream…it was all a dream, my son isn't dead…he's not dead…"

Fox grimaced.

" Teresa, that part really happened.

She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Sweetie, he is…do you remember? His funeral was about a month ago."

Every night since the funeral they had gone through this same routine. She would wake up, thinking it was all a dream…and every night Fox had to go through the heartache of reminding her it wasn't. It killed him inside.

"He's really dead." She whispered to herself.

"Come on," Fox said. "Try and lay back down."

Teresa did as she was told and snuggled up against him.

"I miss him so much."

"Me too Resa…if you want we can go visit him in the morning ok?"

She smiled.

"Do you think he likes it when we bring him flowers?"

"I'm sure he loves it. Now come on, close your eyes. The sooner you go to sleep, the sooner it will be morning."

She closed them, ignoring the single tear that had escaped and rolled down her flushed cheek.

Fox leaned in and gently kissed it away.

"No more tears." He whispered.

The next morning, after going to the cemetery, Fox told Teresa he had a surprise for her.

"A surprise?" she asked smiling. "What is it?"

"Well," he said. "First, you have to put this blindfold on…then, I'll take you there."

"Fox I don't know…"

"Resa I insist…now look this past month has been really hard on both of us alright? So today I am going to make sure that we enjoy ourselves."

She sighed.

"I don't deserve you."

He laughed.

"I think you have that completely backwards darling…now if you will just let me put this blindfold on…" he reached into this pocket and pulled it out.

She laughed as he walked behind her, covering her eyes.

"You ready?" he asked.

"I suppose," she said giggling. He took her hand and led her to his secret location….

Back at the mansion, Gwen had been looking everywhere for Ethan.

"Where is he?" she wondered to herself.

She looked around their bedroom, when suddenly she heard a noise coming from the bathroom.

She walked over and gently knocked.

"Hello?"

No response.

She slowly turned the knob, and cracked the door open. She peekd her head in.

"Ethan?" she looked around.

That's when she saw him

Sitting on the floor. 

Rocking back and forth.

Bleeding.

"Ethan!" she ran over to him. "What happened?"

He said nothing, just stared at the freshly cut wound on his arm.

"Ethan did you do this to yourself? For gods sake talk to me!" he still didn't say anything. She quickly got up and ran to the other side of the bathroom, looking for a towel to stop the bleeding.

She looked up at the mirror as she ran by.

She gasped as she dropped the towel.

"Oh my god." She whispered.

She walked over to the mirror, and ran her hands over the words, the blood staining her fingers.

"It's all my fault."


	8. a picnic

Ch.8

"Fox, are we there yet?"

"Almost Resa…I swear you are the most impatient person I know."

"Oh shut up and just tell me where we're going!"

Fox stopped walking. 

"Ok…you ready?"

"YES! Just take this blindfold off of me!" she laughed. She loved when Fox surprised her like this.

"Ok here we go…" he walked behind her.

"Uno…"

"Fox!"

"Dos…."

"Oh brother" she laughed.

"Tres!" he reached up and took the blindfold off.

Teresa's eyes squinted in the sun as she adjusted her eyes. When they were in focus, she looked around.

"Oh Fox." She whispered.

They were in the gardens at the Crane estate. There, on the ground, right by the lake, was a blanket. The blanket was covered in red rose petals. Beside it was a basket of food and bucket of ice with a bottle of wine.

"You made me a picnic?"

"Is it too cheesy? We don't have to stay-"

She grabbed him, pulling him close and kissing him.

They pulled away for air.

"So I take it you like it?"

She smiled.

"I love it!"

She ran over to the blanket and sat down. She patted beside her.

"Well come her handsome."

Fox ran over tackling her. She laughed as she fell backwards.

Fox looked down into her eyes, softly stroking her cheek.

"You are so beautiful" he whispered.

She wiped away a piece of hair that had fallen over his eyes.

"Thank you Fox."

He leaned in, gently kissing her nose. 

"Anytime Resa."

They lay there for a moment.

Teresa closed her eyes.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked.

"I cant breath." She choked out.

Panic struck Fox's face.

"What? You cant breath? Oh my god, are you ok? Why cant you breath?"

She smiled.

"I think it's because you're still on top of me."

He looked at her. 

She broke out into a fit of laugher.

"Ohhh that's cruel Teresa, really cruel."

He sat up.

She got up, trying to quit laughing.

"Aw I'm sorry Fox I was just kidding around."

"Pretending that you cant breath isn't very fun Resa."

She made a pouty face.

"Don't be mad Fox…please?"

He looked at her.

"Damn it Resa not the eyes…"

She crawled over to him, sitting on his lap.

She began kissing his neck.

He chuckled.

"Well I guess I can forgive you." He moaned.

She smiled.

"Good." She said in between kisses.

"Teresa shouldn't we eat first? I brought all of this food."

"I'd rather just get straight to dessert."

He laughed.

"That can be arranged," he said, kissing her.

They stayed out there for a few hours, talking, kissing, and eating. It was the most fun they had had in a long time.

Their fun was quickly interrupted however by the sound of an ambulance.

They looked towards the mansion.

"We better go check that out." Fox said. He grabbed Teresa's hand and they ran towards the house anxious to see what had happened.

They were shocked to see Ethan being led into the back of the ambulance, Gwen close behind.

"Oh my god!" Teresa ran towards them.

"Gwen what happened?" 

"I'll explain at the hospital," she said hopping into the ambulance.

"We'll meet you there." Fox said. Him and Teresa ran to their car and drove off. 


	9. the note

Ch.9

"I don't believe it." 

Fox stood their, trying to absorb what Gwen was telling him.

"He really did it to himself?" Teresa asked.

"Yea." Gwen said sadly.

"Jesus, I knew he was having a hard time dealing with everything, but I never thought-" Fox trailed off.

~How could you not notice the pain he was going through Fox? He's your brother! ~ He thought angrily to himself.

"I can't believe this." Teresa said. "This is all my fault." She cried.

"Teresa don't say that," Gwen said. 

"I've been ignoring him, he feels guilty because of me."

"He knows that you're going through a hard time Resa" Fox interrupted. "We all are."

She didn't say anything.

"Can I go talk to him?"

Gwen smiled.

"Sure."

Fox gave her hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"No I think I need to talk to him myself."

He nodded.

She let go and walked down the hall. She looked around.

"it still looks the same," she said to herself she hadn't been here since the day she was released 2 years ago.

She got to Ethan's room and walked in. he immediately looked up.

"What are you doing her?" he asked.

"I could ask you the same question."

He looked away.

"It's all my fault," he whispered, his voice barely audible.

"Ethan turn around and look at me." she pulled a chair up beside him.

He didn't move.

"Ethan, LOOK AT ME." she said sternly.

He could tell she was serious, and slowly turned to face her.

"Ethan…it's not your fault."

He didn't blink.

"What happened is not your fault. I don't blame you…Fox doesn't blame you, Gwen doesn't blame you…and I know my son wouldn't blame you either."

He eyes welled with tears at the mention of Little Ethan.

"He was my godson," he choked out.

"And he wouldn't want to see his big uncle Ethan in so much pain because of him."

Ethan cried.

"Teresa…"

She grabbed his hand.

"It will be ok Ethan."

She stroked his hair.

"You will be ok"

He wiped his eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever be ok again."

"Don't say that Ethan…you are going to be fine…I know you will."

He attempted to smile.

She looked around the room.

"It feels so weird being back here."

"It's been a long time hasn't it?" he asked.

"Yea…" she sighed. "And its going to be a long time before I have to come back…isn't it Ethan?"

he looked into her eyes.

"You wont have to come back again."

She smiled.

"Good."

She looked at her watch.

"I better go…I know Gwen wants to come back and see you." She kissed his hand and got up walking towards the door. She stopped before she walked out.

"You know maybe when you feel better, me you Gwen and Fox can all go away for a weekend or something…you know…like old times."

He smiled.

"I would like that."

"Ok. I'll see ya later Ethan."

She smiled as she made her way back to the waiting room.

"He'll be ok," she said to herself.

 After a few hours of visiting, Gwen insisted that Fox and Teresa go home and get some rest. The pulled into their driveway, too tired to get out of the car.

"What a long day" Teresa sighed.

"Yea it has been…" Fox said. " So I guess sex is out of the question right?"

"FOX!" 

"What? I was just wondering."

"I'm going inside," she said smiling. As she walked by the car, Fox beeped the horn at her, causing her to jump.

"Oh now its definitely out of the question," she said teasingly.

"Ouch" Fox said walking behind her.

They walked to the door. It was then Teresa noticed something on the door.

"What is this?" she said reaching for it. She carefully unfolded the paper. Fox watched as her eyes scanned over it. The color drained from her face, the paper falling from her hands.

"Resa what's wrong? Fox asked concerned.

She didn't say anything.

He bent down and picked the paper up, looking over it.

_It wasn't an accident._

"Oh my god." He looked over at Teresa.

She was shaking.

"What does this mean?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. 

"But I'm going to find out."


	10. late night convo

Ch.10

It wasn't an accident 

Teresa read and re-read the note over and over again.

Fox walked into the room.

"Sam said it could just be a prank."

"A prank?" Teresa spat out. "This isn't a prank Fox…someone is trying to tell us something…they are trying to tell us about little Ethan."

"Teresa…"

"It wasn't an accident Fox! My son, our son was murdered!"

"We cant jump to conclusions sweetheart…this could be nothing."

"No it's something Fox…I can feel it. Somebody knows what really happened to my baby, and pretty soon we will too."

He shook his head.

"I hope you're right Teresa."

She smiled.

"I know I am. We need to figure out who wrote this note."

"Well, its almost 2 in the morning…we're going to have to work on it tomorrow…right now we need to sleep."

Teresa looked at him.

"I cant sleep right now Fox…I think I need some fresh air."

"Alright I'll go with you-"

"No, that's ok…you're exhausted. I'm just going to go walk around the beach for a minute."

"I'm not going to let you go out by yourself Resa."

"Fox stop it. I'm a big girl ok?"

He sighed.

"Well at least make sure you have your cell phone…if you're not back in a ½ hour I'm calling."

She smiled.

"Ok."

He walked her to the door.

"Go to sleep." She said kissing his cheek. "I'll be home soon."

He watched her as she walked out of view. Then, he went to lie down.

Teresa's thoughts were in overdrive.

"I have to figure out who wrote his note."

She made it to the pier and looked out over the beach. She loved coming here, smelling the ocean. It always relaxed her.

"Well hello Teresa."

She jumped, startled.

"Alistair?"

The old man walked over beside her.

"It's a nice night for a stroll don't you agree?"

"Alistair what are you doing out here?"

"I needed to clear my head," he said. "How about you?"

Teresa hated when he tried to make small talk…she knew he always had other plans.

"What are you really doing out here?"

He ignored her question.

"I'm surprised to see Fox isn't out here with you."

"He was tired." She answered quickly and coldly.

"Doesn't he know it's dangerous out here? A pretty little thing like you, being all alone…who knows what kind of creeps are out here at this time."

"I'm talking to the biggest one of all."

He laughed.

"Teresa Lopez- Fitzgerald, you have no idea just how big of a creep I can be." he reached over, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"You disgust me." she got out of his grasp and walked away.

He laughed as she left, amused at how easily flustered he could make her. He hated that girl more than anything.

After she had left, he looked down, noticing the piece of paper she had dropped.

He picked it up.

_It wasn't an accident._

He blood boiled. His fist tightly grasped the paper.

"Someone thinks they can rat me out do they?"

He crushed the paper and threw it over the pier.

"I'm going to make them wish they had never been born."


	11. broken promise

Ch.11

"Damn it! I must have dropped it last night at the pier."

Teresa was looking for the note. 

"Now what am I going to do?" she asked herself.

The phone rang. She ran over to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey babe."

"Fox? What's going on?

"I just got out of a meeting…it turns out I have to go out to L.A. for a few days…Father needs me to close out some kind of deal."

Teresa frowned. 

"You have to leave? When?"

"The Jet is ready and waiting for me…they need me out there ASAP."

"But you don't have any clothes."

"I just grabbed some of Ethan's here at the house."

"Oh " she said disappointedly. "I was hoping you would have time to come home and say goodbye."

He sighed.

"Sorry Resa…you know how Father is…I have a meeting today with some client at 3:00 L.A time…I'm going to have to go straight from the airport."

"How long will you be gone?"

"2, 3 days. I promise I'll call as soon as I can ok?"

She smiled.

"You better mister."

"Don't worry I will…don't do anything stupid while I'm gone."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean don't go looking for trouble because of that note Teresa…wait until I get home, then we will try and figure it out ok?"

"Alright."

"Ok then…well I guess I better go…I love you."

"I love you too."

"Bye babe."

"Bye."

She hung up the phone, sighing. She hated when Fox had to go away on business, but she knew it was part of his job.

Just then the phone rang again.

"What did he forget?" she chuckled to herself.

She picked up the phone.

"Did you forget something sweetie?"

There was no response on the other end.

"Hello?" Teresa said.

"Did you get my note?"

Teresa almost dropped the phone. She felt her legs go weak.

"Who is this?" she whispered.  

"Did you get my note?"

"Yes, yes I got it."

"Good," the male voice said. 

"You know something about my son? About what happened to him?"

"Look I cant talk long…someone might be tracing this call."

"I don't understand." Teresa spat out. "Who are you? How do you know about m son?"

"I need you to meet me somewhere."

Her eyes grew large. 

~ Meet him? I don't even know who this is! ~

"I need to know who you are…please just tell me."

"Look, I can explain everything…but not now…I need you to meet me somewhere tonight…can you do it?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed. She had to know the truth. "Just tell me where, and I'll meet you."

"Ok," he said. " Meet me at the abandoned warehouse by the cemetery tonight at 12. I'll tell you everything you want to know."

"But-" she tried to say but she was to late.

He had hung up the phone.

She slowly put the phone back down on the receiver.

"Can I trust this guy?" she asked herself. 

She walked into her living room, stopping at the fireplace, looking at a picture of little Ethan.

"What really happened to you sweetie?" she asked, her fingers tracing the frame.

She looked over at a picture of Fox.

"I'm sorry Fox…I know I promised I wouldn't do anything stupid while you were gone…"

She sighed.

"But I have to know the truth."


	12. a familiar face!

Ch.12

Fox walked into the empty apartment. He was exhausted.

His meeting had lasted for almost 5 hours.

"I don't think I have ever been more bored in my life, " he said as he plumped down on the sofa. 

"I wish I was home."

He reached into his pocket and pulled out his picture of Teresa.

"I hate being away from you."

He reached over onto the in table and grabbed the phone. He quickly dialed the number.

**Rinnnnnnng Ringgggggggggg**

There was no answer.

"That's strange." He looked at his watch.

"Its only 11 in harmony…Teresa wouldn't be asleep yet."

He dialed her cell phone.

No answer.

"Something doesn't seem right" he said, growing increasingly nervous.

He walked out to the balcony and looked down at the busy streets.

"Teresa where are you?"

Back in Harmony, Teresa had been walking around town, fighting with herself about whether to go or not.

"I have to find out what happened to my son…but what If it's all a big lie? What if its some psychopath, and he tries to hurt me? Is it worth the risk?"

She looked at her watch.

11:45

She closed her eyes.

"I have to go." She picked up the pace and headed towards the warehouse.

Before she knew it, she was there. The tall building was even more frightening that she remembered.

She slowly made her way to the door, unable to push it open. Her fear had taken over.

~ I have to know ~  

She carefully pushed the door open and peeked her head in

"Hello?" she called out.

Silence.

She stepped into the building, closing the door behind her.

"Is anyone here?"

She walked towards the middle of the room.

"I came like you asked me to!" she called out. "Are you here?"

Just then, she felt a strong hand grab her from behind, covering her mouth.

She tried to scream.

"Don't make a noise," the voice whispered. "Someone might hear you."

  
Teresa closed her eyes, terrified.

"If I let go of you, do you promise not to scream?"

She nodded.

"I want to tell you everything," the voice said. "But we have to be careful."

~The voice sounds so familiar ~ she thought.

"Ok, I'm going to let go now." The man released his grip, and slowly backed away from Teresa.

She turned around to face him.

She couldn't believe her eyes.

"Oh my god." Her hand flew to her mouth, the tears instantly falling.

"It can't be!" she whispered.

The man smiled. 

"It's really me Teresa…it's really me."

She stood there, unable to breath.

She became dizzy.

The last thing she remembered before falling to the ground was saying his name…

_Luis……………._

*A/n! Hey guys! I hope you are enjoying this story! Trust me I have a lot of tricks up my sleeve! LOL anyway I just wanted to explain this part for those of you who haven't read the first story yet…in the first story, Helpless, Luis was "killed" on duty. That's why this is such a big deal now! Its two years later and he's back! Ok that's all don't forget to review!! I need to know if y'all still like this one or if I should stop. Thanks~ 


	13. I Dont Understand

Ch.13

The first thing she noticed when her eyes fluttered open was the huge pain she felt in the back of her head where she had fallen.

She reached back, happy not to feel any blood.

~ What am I doing on the ground? ~ She wondered.

Then she saw him.

Luis.

She jerked up, terrified.

"Teresa, are you ok?"

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Teresa, I know this is a shock-"

"NO! You cant be Luis…Luis is dead, he died 2 years ago…"

"It was all a set up Teresa," he said sadly.

She didn't understand.

"I was at the hospital when they said you were dead."

"I wasn't even taken to that hospital Sis…it was all a lie."

She stood up, backing away from him.

"I don't believe you."

He sighed, frustrated.

"What can I say or do to make you believe me? It's me Teresa…you're brother…go on; ask me something…ask me anything. Something only I would know."

She stared at him, unable to speak.

He stood there, trying to think of something to say that would convincer her.

"You have a scar on your knee from when I pushed you out of the top bunk at the Crane cottage when we were little." He said,

Her eyes shone with tears.

He continued.

"Papa was going to come and tuck us in. he said whoever was the quietest and most ready for bed would get a special treat. You climbed on to the top bunk with me and I got mad…I wanted Papa to give me the surprise…so I pushed you off."

She edged closer to him.

"You stared crying…Mama ran in and yelled at me for picking on you. You were scared because your knee was bleeding. Papa ended up giving you the treat to stop your crying…I cant remember what it was though…"

She smiled.

"It was a little plastic harmonica," she said laughing.

"That's right!" Luis said excitedly. "I got so mad at you because I wanted it for myself. Everytime you would try to play it I would storm off in a jealous rage!"

They both laughed.

"Oh Luis!" she said running to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck as tight as she could.

"I can't believe it's really you," she cried.

They held each other for a few moments. Teresa pulled back.

"What will Mama think when she knows you're here? And Sheridan? Oh poor Sheridan…"

He closed his eyes.

"They can't know I'm here Teresa," he said.

She gasped.

"I don't understand any of this Luis…I'm starting to think that I've gone crazy."

He chuckled.

"You're not crazy Teresa." 

"Well will you please explain all of this to me?"

His face grew serious.

"I'll tell you everything."


	14. a devestating discovery

Ch.14

"Where do I begin?" he sighed. So much had happened over the past 2 years…he wanted to tell her everything.

"Just start from the beginning…" Teresa said, grabbing her brother's hand.

He nodded.

"Well I guess it begins with that day."

"The day you got shot?" she asked.

"Yea...that day."

He took in a deep breath.

"I never got shot Teresa. Everything you were told, everything the doctors said…it was all a big lie."

She couldn't believe it.

"I was here the whole day…I had received a call earlier in the day to meet someone here."

"Who?"  She interrupted. She wanted all of the details.

"I'll get to that in a minute." He said, putting his hand up, signaling for her to calm down.

"Anyway I came here and looked around. After about an hour, I realized something wasn't right. That's when I head it…this noise coming from behind me."

"What was it?"

"I don't know…I turned around, and that's all I remember."

His eyes began to well up with tears. She gave his hand a reassuring squeeze, urging him to go on.

"I don't know much after that…the next thing I knew, I woke up and I was in some room. I was kept in that room, a prisoner for the past 2 years."

Her hand flew to her mouth.

"Oh my god," the tears started falling. 

"Did they hurt you Luis?" her feeble voice asked.

He shook his head.

"They tried." He whispered, "but I wouldn't let them. I kept thinking about you guys, my family…Sheridan…I knew I had to be strong so I could come back."

"Do you know who it was?"

He didn't blink.

"Luis who was it?"

"Take a wild guess Teresa."

She stared at him.

"Alistair…." Her voice trailed off. 

He nodded.

"But he wasn't alone."

Her eyes grew large.

"Who else was it?"

He hesitated.

"Rebecca."

Teresa felt her blood boil.

"Rebecca?" she choked out, overflowing with anger. 

She couldn't believe it. Rebecca and Alistair were working together.

"Why?" she asked. "why did they do this to you? To all of us? I don't understand what they had to gain from all of this…"

"You know how they Cranes are Teresa," he said. "From what I've gathered, this was just their idea of fun."

She scoffed.

"Only they would get pleasure like this from other peoples pain."

He didn't say anything. She could tell he wanted to.

"Luis?" she questioned. 

"There's more."

"More?" she asked. What more could there be?

"Teresa, they hate you."

"Well that's not exactly a secret Luis," she said, not sure to what he was getting at.

"They hate you enough to cause you pain."

She felt her blood rush to her head.

"What kind of pain?"

He said nothing, just looked at the ground.

"Oh my god!" she gasped.

"My son…" she leaned against the wall for support.

"They killed him…it's their fault…" she put her hand in her face and cried.

"Teresa," Luis walked over to her, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Look at me."

She kept sobbing.

"I'll kill them…" she repeated over and over again.

"Look at me Teresa."

She looked up. She could see the hurt in his eyes.

"That's not all they did…"

Her heart stopped. What more could they have done? What other pain could they have caused her?

"I don't want to hear anymore," she sobbed.

"Teresa everything that has gone wrong in the past 2 years, every amount of pain or hurt you have been through…everything…it's been their doing."

She looked at him puzzled.

"What?"

He looked deep in her eyes.

Finally it dawned on her.

"Don't say it," she whispered. "Please don't tell me it's true…"

"I'm so sorry Teresa…but it is…"

She closed her eyes, trying to block out what she knew he was going to say.

"They gave you your cancer…"


	15. the kiss

Ch.15

Teresa walked Luis to his car, hidden behind the warehouse.

"I have to leave town for a few days…I cant let them suspect I was here."

"Will I hear from you soon?"

"I'll call in a few days…until then, don't mention this to anyone."

"I wont."

Luis hopped in his car and drove and turned it on.

"Hey Teresa, do me a favor will ya?"

"Sure…what is it?"

"Give Sheridan a kiss for me?"

She laughed.

"I'll see what I can do."

She watched as he drove away into the night, not knowing where he was going. It worried her. It was like she had lost him all over again.

As she walked back towards her house, her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Where have you been????"

"Fox?"

"Teresa I have been trying to call you for the past 2 hours! You had me worried sick."

She laughed.

"I'm sorry sweetie…I've just been out. I had my phone turned off."

"Are you ok? You sound a little upset."

"Me?" she asked. "I'm fine…actually, I'm doing great."

"Are you sure?"

"Fox, please stop worrying…I'm fine. How was your meeting?"

"Long and boring, as usual. But hey, a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do."

Teresa stopped dead in her tracks.

"What did you just say?"

"Ummm a mans gotta do what a mans gotta do?"

She smiled, soaking in his words.

"You know what Fox, you're right…you gotta do what you gotta do…"

~And I have to make Rebecca pay ~ she thought.

"Teresa, are you feeling ok?"

She snapped out of her daze.

"Yea, I'm just sleepy. I'm going to go to bed I think. I'll see ya tomorrow Fox…Love ya!" she hung up the phone.

Fox sat there.

"Hello?"

No answer. 

"Ok that was weird," he said to himself. 

"Something's not right…"

He fell back on to his bed.

"I guess I'll find out tomorrow…"

Back in Harmony, Teresa went to Sheridan's cottage.

She knocked on the door.

A few moments later, Sheridan appeared, rubbing her eyes.

"Teresa? It's almost 2 in the morning…what's wrong?"

She smiled.

"Nothing is wrong Sher…I just wanted to say hi."

Sheridan raised an eyebrow.

"And this couldn't wait until tomorrow?"

Teresa was beaming. She knew that when Sheridan knew the truth about Luis, it would be the happiest moment in her life.

Without thinking, Teresa leaned in and kissed Sheridan's cheek."

"Teresa? What are you doing? What was that?"

"Let's just call it a gift from someone that loves you…" she said, before turning around and walking away.

Sheridan stood there dumbfounded.

"Poor Teresa," she said.

"I think she's finally gone crazy!"

She closed the door, shaking her head.

Teresa laughed as she walked away. 

"I wish I could tell you that was from Luis Sheridan."

"But you'll know it soon enough."


	16. a clue

Ch.16

"Did you miss me while I was gone?" 

Teresa had just picked Fox up at the airport. The past two days had been a blur to her.

"Of course I missed you Fox…I always miss you when you go away."

He smiled.

"So what did you do while I was gone?"

She coughed.

"Oh nothing…the usual."

Fox looked at her puzzled. He knew she was keeping something from him.

 ~ But what? ~ He thought to himself.

"Care to elaborate Resa?" 

She smiled.

"You know, hung out with Whitney and Sheridan, went shopping, spent all of your money on useless crap we don't need…the usual."

"Ahh I see." Fox said nodding.

"What? Don't you believe me?"

"Of course I believe you," he lied. "I was just making coversation."

They both fell silent.

"So what shall we do today?" Teresa finally asked.

"Well, I was thinking we could go to the beach. It's such a great day out…plus I want to see you in a bikini."

She laughed.

"The beach sounds fun…but if you really wanted to see me in a bikini all you have to do is ask…"

He raised his eyebrow.

"Really?" he said laughing. "Well how bout we skip the whole beach/bikini ordeal and go skinny dipping in the hot tub?"

"Hmm that sounds tempting…" she teased.

"Resa you're killing me here." 

She smiled.

"I vote for the hot tub."

"Well alright then." Fox said. Suddenly, he slammed his foot against the gas pedal.

"FOX! What are you doing, are you trying to get us killed?"

"No…I'm trying to get us to the hot tub faster!"

She laughed the rest of the way home, as he peeled into the driveway.

"Last one there's a rotten egg!" Teresa squealed, jumping out of the car and running in the house towards the hot tub.

"OH no you don't!" Fox raced after her, grabbing her from behind and swooping her up in his arms.

"HEY! No fair!" she giggled, making a pouty face at him. "You're supposed to let me win."

"No time for games Teresa…let's get naked!" 

They spent the day in the hot tub, making love and relaxing in each other's company. 

Later that night, after Teresa had gone to sleep, Fox crept out of bed.

"I know she is hiding something from Me.," he said to himself. "But what?"

He looked around the house for any sort of clue. When he reached the kitchen, he searched through the pike of papers that had accumulated there.

After no luck, he went back to the bedroom. As he made his way towards the bed in the dark, he stepped on something.

"Damn it" he grunted, trying not to wake her up.  "What is this?"

He bent down to see what he had ever so gracefully stepped on.

When he saw what it was he stopped in his tracks.

"Teresa's diary…." 


	17. crazy

Ch.17

Teresa woke up the next morning feeling the happiest she had been in a long time.

"Hmm," she moaned, rolling over to snuggle with Fox.

She felt around.

He wasn't there.

She opened her eyes and looked around the room. Then she looked at the clock.

"8:30," she said. "What on Earth is Fox doing out of bed? He usually doesn't move until 11." 

She got up and put on her robe. She yawned as she walked down the hall, looking for Fox.

"Fox? Where are you?" she checked the bathroom. 

"Oh wonderful Hubby of mine? Why aren't you in bed with me? It's lonely in that room all by myself."

She chuckled to herself at her attempt to sound seductive.

"Fox please don't make me try to sound cool," she laughed, walking into the kitchen. "It's not really my sty-"

She stopped.

Fox was there, sitting at the kitchen table, his head in his hands.

"Fox?" she asked. "What's going on?"

He looked up at her, his eyes shining with tears.

"Teresa what is this?" 

She gasped.

"My diary…" she whispered. 

"Di-did you read that?" she stammered.

~ Please God, don't let him have read it…he'll know everything. ~

"Answer me Fox…did you read that?"

"Teresa…"

"ANSWER ME FOX!" she yelled, running towards him and quickly snatching the diary out of his hand. 

"Teresa I'm sorry…I had to-"

"You had to?" she asked incredulously. 

"I was worried about you…you were keeping something from me…"

"SO you read my private diary? My private thoughts?"

He didn't say anything.

"God Fox! How could you do this? Don't you trust me at all?"

"Is it true?"

She looked at him confused.

"What?"

"Is it true? What you wrote? About Luis, and Little Ethan…about your illness."

Her face went blank. She didn't know what to say. She couldn't tell him…she promised Luis that she wouldn't…but she didn't want to lie…

"Teresa?"

"No," she finally said. "It's not true." 

He sighed.

"Then why did you write it down?"

"I don't know," she lied. 

"Baby, I'm worried about you." Fox said. "I know you have been having a hard time dealing with everything since Little Ethan's death…but to make up such horrible stories…"

"Fox," she tried to interrupt.

"Let me finish," he said.

She nodded for him to go on.

"I know the Cranes are evil Teresa…you don't have to tell me that…I mean I'm related to them…but what you wrote down…they're still my family Teresa."

"I know that," she whispered.

"Do you honestly think that my family is capable of such evil? Cause if you do, then you must think I am too…"

"Fox you know that's not true," she said walking over to him. "I was sad while you were gone, that's all. I was sad and lonely, so I wrote down some thoughts and feelings to keep myself busy. With you gone, and Little Ethan gone, this house just felt way to empty."

He stroked her hair.

"I've made some calls," he said.

"What about?"

He sighed.

"I think you should talk to someone baby."

She pulled away.

"What?" she asked shocked.

~ He thinks I'm crazy ~

"It isn't normal for you to have these types of feelings Resa…I just think you need someone to talk to, ya know, share your problems with. I think it would be really good for you."

She nodded, to speechless to say anything.

"Dr. Russell said she can find someone good alright?"

She nodded.

Fox bent down, kissing her forehead. 

"I'm going to go get us some breakfast." He said. "I'll be right back."

He walked out of the house, leaving a stunned Teresa standing alone in the kitchen.

"He really thinks I'm crazy," she said to herself.

"But I can't tell him the truth."

Fox walked out to his car and sat down, leaning his head back against the seat.

"That stuff can't be true," he whispered.

"If it's really true, if my family has caused her so much pain…"

He shut his eyes.

"That would make it all my fault."


	18. a talk between brothers

Ch.18

"Do you think she's doing better?"

"Yea I do…I think she is finally starting to cope with everything."

Fox and Ethan were out around town.

"What made you realize she needed help?" Ethan asked curious.

Fox stopped walking.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"What is it?"

"Well," Fox started. "I read her diary."

Ethan laughed.

"That is probably the dumbest thing you have ever done Fox…you know how personal that is to her."

"Yes I know all of this Ethan…but I was worried about her…so I read it…."

"And?"

"And she had written some really twisted stuff."

"Like what?"

"She had written about Luis being alive…how he had been kidnapped by the Cranes…how Alistair and Rebecca were in on some kind of big conspiracy against her…she even said that they gave her her cancer."

Ethan looked at him.

"Are you serious?"

"Yea," Fox said sadly.

"Did you ask her about it?"

"Of course I did."

"Well what did she say? Ethan asked anxiously.

Fox stared at him.

"You don't believe her do you?"

"Did she say it wasn't true?"

"Yes…" Fox trailed off.

"But you have doubts too," Ethan said.

"She said it wasn't real…"

"Look Fox…I'm not saying I believe her…but you know how the Cranes are…something like this isn't as far fetched as you might believe."

"Ethan you can't honestly sit there and tell me that you think Luis is alive."

"Why not?"

"Because we buried him Ethan! Don't you remember? We were at his funeral…we carried his coffin for Christ's sake."

"What if Teresa is trying to protect you?"

Fox felt numb.

"What?"

"What if everything you read, everything she had written down is true…and she just told you it wasn't because she didn't want you to get involved. Alistair and Rebecca aren't people you want to mess with Fox."

"It cant be true!" Fox yelled growing more and more angry.

"Why not?" Ethan yelled back. "Why are you so afraid to admit that she might not be crazy? Why can't you admit that she could be telling the truth?"

"BECAUSE THEN EVERYTHING WOULD BE MY FAULT!" Fox yelled.

Ethan was stunned.

"What are you talking about?"

"If what she said is true, if the Cranes really have done all of this to her…it's all my fault."

"Fox you're not making any sense."

"Why do you think the Cranes hate her so much Ethan? Because of me…because she is involved with me, because she's married to me…"

"Fox-"

"It means that if she wasn't with me, the Cranes wouldn't bother her…they wouldn't have tried to kill her, or harm her family…God, little Ethan would still be here." He put his hand to his eyes force the tears that had started to form back in.

"Fox, a lot of bad stuff has happened to Teresa in the past couple of years...she's gone through more heartache in the past 24 months than anyone should have to go through in a lifetime…but she's a survivor."

"But what of this could have all been prevented?" 

"There's no use wondering about that now Fox…what we need to do know id try to figure out if she is telling the truth…we have to find out if Alistair and Rebecca really are working together."

"I can't believe this could all be real." Fox said amazed.

Ethan snorted.

"When it comes to the Cranes, nothing in impossible."

"So what do you think we should do?" Fox asked.

"I don't know yet, "Ethan said.

"But we need to think of something soon."


	19. Ethans Discovery

Ch.19

Ethan had returned to the mansion a few hours later. When he pulled up, he was shocked to see Rebecca sneaking out of the back door.

"Where is she going?" He asked himself.

He saw her drive away, and immediately hopped back in his car and followed her.

He chased after her for about 40 minutes before she pulled over into a cheap motel parking lot.

Ethan waited until she went into one of the rooms before parking his car. He was careful to not let her see him.

Once he knew she was in the room, he quietly got out of his car and snuck up to the door to listen to what she was doing.

She was talking on the phone.

"Who are you talking to Rebecca?" he whispered to himself, his ear pressed against the cold door.

He listened closely.

"What do you mean he escaped?" he heard her ask. "That wasn't part of the agreement."

~ What agreement? ~ Ethan thought.

"I can't do that," Rebecca said. " I can't kill him Alistair."

Ethan jumped back from the door.

"It's true," he said in disbelief.

"Teresa wasn't making it up."

"I have to tell Fox." 

He sprinted back to his car and headed straight for Teresa's house.

Little did he know, Rebecca had seen him drive away.

"Alistair what should I do?" the red head asked. "What If he heard everything?"

"Well Rebecca, there is only one thing you can do…" he said.

"What?"

Alistair laughed, sending chills up Rebecca's back.

"Well you cant let him tell anybody what he knows now can you?"

"Well no…but what should I do then?"

"Find away to keep him quiet Rebecca."

"Well how? You don't want me to kill him do you?"

"You better do something Becca and fast."

She whimpered.

"And what If I don't?"

"Listen here you little witch…if anyone finds out what we have been up to I will kill you do you understand?"

She gasped.

"You don't mean that Alistair…"

"Oh yes I do Rebecca…if anyone finds out what's been going on, you will be the one to pay."

She brought her hand to her mouth to muffle the scream that tried to escape.

"Don't underestimate me Rebecca…"

"That's a mistake you only make once." 


	20. Fox knows the truth

Ch.20

Teresa was lying on her couch, the phone clutched in her hand. She had been waiting anxiously for the past few days for Luis to contact her.

Fox walked in.

"Hey buttercup," he said, plopping down beside her on the couch. "How did it go today?"

"It was fine," she said. She hated having to talk to that therapist everyday. She only did it so Fox wouldn't know the truth.

"You know I was talking to Ethan today," Fox said, rubbing her feet. " He said he's glad you are feeling better."

She smiled. 

"I should call him later…see how he's doing."

Fox nodded. He wanted to bring up what Ethan had said earlier, but couldn't find the words.

"What else did you two crazy kids do today?" Teresa asked.

"Not a whole lot," he said. "We just talked for awhile. Actually, he said something to me that I cant stop thinking about."

"What is it?" she asked curiously. Fox was acting out of character…he looked like he was afraid to talk to her.

"Fox?"

"Resa, you wouldn't lie to me would you?"

She scrunched her face in confusion.

"Lie? What would I lie about?"

"Ok, this is going to sound really out there I know, but Ethan seems to have the idea stuck in his head that maybe what you wrote in your diary was true, and you were just lying to protect me."

Her muscles tensed up.

"Why would he say that?" she asked, trying to play it off. "Of course none of it is true. I was just letting off some steam."

"Is that really the whole truth?" he asked.

She looked away down at the phone. She could feel his stare burning into her.

~ What do I do? ~ She asked herself.

"I just want to know the truth Teresa…that's all…I cant help you until I know the whole truth."

She sat up and looked at him, about to say something. 

The phone interrupted her.

~ Luis! Her mind screamed. It might be him.

She quickly answered it.

"Hello?"

Fox watched her as she answered, not sure what to believe anymore. 

"Yes this is the Crane residence."

Fox looked at her questioningly.

"Who is it?" he mouthed to her.

She put her hand up, signaling him to hold on.

"Oh my god!" she yelled.

"What's going on?" Fox asked.

She sat there for a moment in a daze, before hanging the phone up.

"What is it?" Fox asked, dying to know what was going on.

"It's Ethan…" she choked out.

Fox felt his body go numb.

"What about him?" he whispered, almost too afraid to hear the answer.

She looked deep into his eyes.

"He's missing." 

Fox felt the blood rushing to his head.

"What do you mean missing?"

"They found his car in a ditch off the highway," she said, her eyes beginning to water. "They don't know where he is."

Fox sat there stunned.

"I was just with him," he said to himself. "He said he was going home."

"I don't understand," Teresa said. "Where could he be?"

"I don't know," Fox said. "We better go over to the mansion and check in on Gwen. Maybe she will have some ideas."

"Good idea." 

They quickly went to their car and drove to the mansion. A frantic Gwen greeted them.

"What could have happened to him?" she cried, as Teresa held her, trying to calm her down.

"We'll find him Gwen," She said reassuring into her ear.

Fox looked around for any sort of hint as to where Ethan might be. He ran into Rebecca.

She seemed more nervous than usual.

"Are you alright Rebecca?" Fox asked suspiciously.

"ME? I'm fine." She said hurriedly, not looking at him. "I'm just worried about son in law."

Fox stared at her. All he could think about was his conversation with Ethan earlier in the day.

"We all are," he said. "But don't worry: I'm going to find him…and when I do, he is going to tell me everything."

He watched her as he said that to see her reaction.

She spit her drink out.

"Was it something I said?" Fox asked with a smirk. 

"N-no," she stammered. "I just had a little cough that's all. Excuse me." she quickly walked out of the room before Fox could say anything.

"Damn it Rebecca," he said after she had left.

"It really is you after all."

He ran his fingers through his hair.

" Teresa wasn't lying…they really did everything…"

He groaned.

"Now what have they done to Ethan?" 


	21. no more secrets

Ch.21

"Teresa, I know the truth."

Fox and Teresa were walking outside in the Crane gardens, trying to clear their heads.

"What?"

"I know the truth about everything. About you, and Luis…about little Ethan."

She blinked.

"Fox, I already told you every-"

"Look, you don't have to tell me," he said stopping. "I know that you are just trying to protect Luis by denying that he's alive…"

She didn't say anything.

"And," he began before hesitating. " I know that this is all my fault."

She faced him, grabbing his hand.

"Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Because it's the truth. Your life would be so much better without me in it Resa…none of this would have happened."

"Fox, how can you say my life would be better? Are you kidding? My life would be non- existent without you."

She gently touched his face.

"You are my life," she whispered.

Fox gave a weak smile.

"But still-" he tried to say.

"Shhhh," she pressed her fingers to his lips.  "No more crazy talk." 

She grabbed onto his arm and continued walking.

"You leave the crazy talk to me," she said with a wink.

Fox laughed. He knew that was her way of telling him everything.

In that one little wink, she had confirmed what he already knew.

They made it back towards the house. Fox filled her in on the whole conversation he had had earlier with Ethan.

"Do you really think Rebecca knows where Ethan is?"

"I would bet my life on it," Fox said. "He must have figured out the truth, like I did tonight."

Teresa could feel the color draining from her face.

"What do you think she did to him?"

Fox moaned.

"I don't now."

"Do you think she killed him Fox?"

Fox looked at his wife.

"No…Rebecca is evil, there's no doubt about it…but she isn't capable of actually killing someone. If that was the case, she would have taken care of Luis a long time ago…"

"Or me," she said looking at the ground. 

"Heyy," Fox said, placing his hands on her shoulders. "You don't have to worry about her anymore Teresa…I swear on my life, that woman isn't going to ever hurt you again."

She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"My hero," she murmured.

He closed his eyes.

"Anything for my little Resa-cup."

She pulled back.

"Resa cup?"

"Yea, you know, like Reece cup? Big chocolate candy with a peanut buttery middle? It's a play on words Teresa…"

She tried to stifle her laugh.

"Fox, you're such a nerd sometimes."

"Yea well what can I say? The Crane charm isn't a 24/hour deal."

She smiled, before facing the house.

"We better go back in there…do you have a plan?"

Just then, a slow smirk spread across his face.

"Actually I do…"


	22. confrontation

Ch.22

Teresa and Fox walked back into the mansion, immediately asking if anyone had heard anything.

"Still nothing," Gwen said, fighting back her tears. "He's still missing."

"Gwen, why don't we go for a walk?" Fox asked, going over to the blonde. 

"I cant…"

"Sure you can," he said, helping her to her feet. "It will be good for you."

"I'll stay here in case anyone calls Gwen," Teresa offered.

"Well…alright I guess I walk isn't going to hurt anything. Just let me go get my jacket."

She left the room.

Fox went to Teresa.

"Do you know what to do babe?"

"Yep," she said triumphantly. "I just have to find Rebecca."

"Just remember, don't let her know that you know everything Resa…you just want to mess with her head. If she finds out that you know the truth, she's going to make you her next target."

"I'll be careful…scouts honor." She put her fingers up.

"Ok," Fox kissed the top of her head. "I love you."

"I love you too."

Gwen walked back into the room.

"Teresa, please call me if you hear anything alright? I have my cell phone with me."

"I will Gwen…don't worry."

"We'll be back soon," Fox said, leading Gwen out of the house.

Once Teresa was alone, she instantly went looking for Rebecca. It wasn't long before she found her.

"Well I should have known that I would find you near the alcohol," Teresa said walking into the living room.

Rebecca glared back.

"Leave me a lone you little witch…I'm worried about Ethan."

Teresa nodded sympathetically.

"I can only imagine," she said, pouring her self a glass of wine. "I know how much you care about Ethan."

Rebecca looked at her suspiciously.

"Wh-why yes," she stammered. "He is my son in law…of course I hope he's ok."

"So do I," Teresa said. "I just want to know what happened to him you know? I can't wait for him to tell us."

Rebecca almost dropped her glass.

"Are you alright Rebecca?" Teresa asked, pretending to be concerned. "Maybe you should lie down for awhile…"

"I'm fine!" she snapped. "I just don't like talking to little chalupas like you during my drinking time."

Teresa started laughing.

"What's so funny?" Rebecca asked curiously.

"Oh it's nothing," Teresa said. "It's just that word you called me…ya know…chalupa? That's what Luis used to call me when we were growing up."

"Luis?" Rebecca choked out.

"Yea…that was always his nickname for me. You know…before he was gunned down on duty a few years ago…"

Rebecca's hands began to shake.

"I miss him so much sometimes," Teresa continued. "You know sometimes at night…and this is going to sound crazy I know…sometimes, I swear I can hear his voice when I'm out around town. But it couldn't be Luis Right?"

"Uhhhh…." Rebecca was at a loss for words.

"Of course it couldn't be my brother! Unless you know by some miracle he came back from the dead or something." Teresa glared at her enemy.

Rebecca shut her eyes, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Wouldn't that be something?" Teresa swirled her wine around in her glass. "IF Luis really could come back…then maybe we would all finally know what really happened to him."

She smiled.

"What's the matter Rebecca? Was it something I said?"

She said nothing, just slammed her drink down. 

"I know your worried about Ethan…so am I…but you know what I keep telling myself? Whatever happened to him, it's not my fault."

"You're fault?" Rebecca choked out. "Why would it be your fault?"

"I don't know…but for some reason, I just feel really guilty…don't you?"

"OF COURSE I DON'T FEEL GUILTY!" Rebecca screamed unintentionally. "Why would I feel guilty about anything?"

"That's a good question," Teresa said, pondering the answer. "I mean its not like you've done anything to feel guilty about right?"

Rebecca opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"That's what I thought." Teresa said matter-of-factly, before walking away into the other room, a smile never leaving her face.

"I could get used to this," she whispered as she left Rebecca alone.

Rebecca could feel her heart beating a mile a minute.

~ Damn her! ~ She thought. ~She couldn't possibly know anything…could she? ~

"You're being ridiculous," she said to herself. "Of course she doesn't know anything…I stopped Ethan from telling her the truth.

'

Rebecca tightly grasped the cold bottle of scotch as she poured herself another glass.

"Well I don't care whether she knows the truth or not…"

"I'm going to kill that girl."


	23. i know where he is!

Ch.23

Fox and Gwen returned to the mansion about an hour later. As soon as they arrived, Fox instantly went looking for Teresa. 

He found her in the spare bedroom

"How did it go?"

She smiled.

"You should have seen her face Fox…I don't think I've ever had so much fun in my life."

Fox laughed.

"Well I'm glad you had a good time babe, because now we have to concentrate on finding Ethan and exposing those two for the monsters they are."

Teresa nodded, yawning.

"Let's just crash here tonight," Fox suggested seeing his wife looking so tired. "That way we can get an early start."

"Good idea," Teresa said, climbing into the bed.

Fox laid down with her, and within minutes, they were both asleep.

After a few hours, Teresa, tossing in her sleep, woke Fox up. 

"Teresa," he whispered gently shaking her. "Wake up sweetheart."

She jolted up.

"What's wrong?" Fox asked, sitting up beside her.

"I'm so stupid," she said kicking herself. "I don't know why didn't think of this sooner…"

"Think of what?"

She looked at him.

"I know how we can find Ethan!"

"What? How?"

"Ok, think about this…Rebecca obviously has him somewhere right?"

"Right…"Fox said, not really sure where she was going with this.

"And Rebecca isn't very creative…or intelligent for that matter…"

"Resa, you're rambling…do you know where he might be?"

She smiled.

"I would bet my life on it."

Fox grew anxious.

"Well where!" he exclaimed.

"Probably the same place she kept Luis!"

Fox sighed.

"Teresa, that's great and all, but there's one little problem."

"What?"

"We don't know where that is…"

"BUT…" she interrupted. "We will as soon as Luis gets in contact with me again. He can at least give us a better idea."

"Resa, I wanna agree with you…but do you really think Rebecca would be dumb enough to do that? Surely she would realize the risk involved…"

"Fox…its Rebecca we're talking about. She doesn't think things through! She probably was scared that Ethan would expose her, took him, and put him in the first place she thought of…which if I had to guess would be the same place she hid Luis all these years."

Fox nodded.

"Well I guess it's a start."

"It has to be it," she said. " It just has to be…we have to find him Fox…"

"WE will find him," he said.

He gently leaned in and kissed her.

"Let's go to sleep…

"We have a busy day ahead of us."


	24. Another problem

Ch.24

"I'll be right back."

The following day. Fox and Teresa were waiting impatiently by the phone, praying that Luis would call soon. They had run out of ideas on how to find Ethan.

"Where are you going?" Fox asked.

"I left my cell phone charger at the house," she said. "I'm going to go get it before my phone dies…we can't miss his call."

"Do you want me to go with you?"

"NO, you stay here in case anything happens." She softly kissed his cheek.

"I'll be back in a few minutes."

After she had left, Fox got an idea. He carefully snuck up to Julian and Rebecca's bedroom, looking for any sort of clue that would help. He came out empty handed.

When he went back downstairs, it was then he realized how much time had passed.

"That's weird," he said looking at his watch. "Teresa left about an hour ago."

He looked around.

"I wonder what's taking her so long?"

He went to the phone and tried calling her cell phone.

There was no answer.

He tried not to worry, but he couldn't shake the feeling that something wasn't right. He waited for 15 more minutes…

She was still nowhere in sight.

"I better go make sure she's ok," he said, hopping into his car.

He sped over to their house and pulled up to the curb. Her car was in the driveway.

He walked to the front of the house. He went to turn the knob, but was surprised to see that the door was already opened.

"Teresa?" he called into the house.

He pushed the door open.

"Teresa are you in he-"

He stopped mid sentence.

"Oh God."

The house was completely trashed. Papers, clothes, furniture, everything was scattered around, covering the carpet. A lamp was knocked over; the kitchen table was turned upside down…the TV was turned on, and the phone was off the hook. It looked like a hurricane had swept through.

"TERESA!" he yelled, running through the house.

She wasn't there.

"Damn it!" he yelled. "Where is she?" 

He looked around. Something shiny caught his eye. He picked it up.

"Oh no," he said.

It was the locket he had given her for their wedding day. She had never taken it off since that day in the hospital, years ago, when he put it on her. 

He looked around again, unsure of what to do.

"Rebecca," his teeth gritted. 

He ran back to his car and drove to the mansion.

She wasn't there.

Fox was in complete panic now. He didn't know where to go.

Before he knew it, he was driving towards Crane Industries. 

He parked his car and ran in, running straight through the large doors and into his grandfather's office.

"Fox!" Alistair cried out. "What are you doing here?"

"Where is she?"

"Who?"

"Teresa! Where is she?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Don't play games with me grandfather," he said growing angry. "I'm too old for these games…tell me where she is."

"How dare you come into my office and raise your voice at me like this. You don't know anything Nicholas."

"I know everything!" he cried. 

Alistair glanced at him.

"You think you know everything?  By all means, share … I want to hear your newfound knowledge."

Fox sneered.

"I know all about you and Rebecca…I know all about everything.

Alistair didn't say anything.

"What exactly do you think you know Fox?"

"Well where do I begin?" Fox asked, throwing his hands in the air. " I know how you two are working together…I know that it's your fault little Ethan is dead…I know what you really did to Luis…I know that you have Ethan hidden somewhere because he knows the truth…and I know that it was you who gave Teresa her cancer…"

"That's absurd!" He yelled, walking around from his desk and standing inches away from Fox. "I hate to break it to you, but you don't know anything…nothing at all!"

Fox lunged for him, grabbing him and pushing him against the wall.

"Why so violent?" Alistair asked, laughing.

"Damn it grandfather, tell me where she is! Don't act like you don't know."

"Maybe you should let go of me first Fox."

"Maybe I should just kill you now while I have the chance." He said.

Alistair became angry.

"You better listen to me…I will not be threatened in my own office like this do you understand me? If you continue to keep this up, I'm afraid you are going to leave me no choice…"

"No choice? What are you talking about?"

"I'm a powerful man Fox…you think it was me that made Teresa sick? Why would you risk it all happening again."

Fox tightened his grip and backed away.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not saying anything," he said walking back to his chair and sitting down. "I am simply implying that you better start being a little nicer to me…I don't think you would want to jeopardize her health because you cant control your temper."

Fox didn't move.

"Then just tell me where she is."

Alistair took a puff of his cigar.

"Get out of my office," he said, his voice as cold as ice.

Frustrated, Fox did as he was told and left.

"Great," he said as he got behind his steering wheel.

"Now what am I going to do?"


	25. where are we?

Ch.25

Teresa opened her eyes, her head throbbing.

"What happened?" she asked, squinting as she rubbed her temples.

~ I was at home,  ~ she thought.

She looked around.

"Now where am I?"

"You're at the Crane compounds in Hawaii."

Startled, she turned around.

"Oh my god!" she yelled. "Ethan!"

He stood there, a serious look on his face.

"So they got you to huh?"

"Ethan everyone is so worried about you!" she ran over and embraced him. "What happened? Are you alright?"

He sighed, angrily.

"Yea I'm fine. I'm just mad at myself."

"Rebecca did this didn't she?"

He nodded.

"I know the truth Teresa."

"Yea I know you do…so does Fox."

Ethan was shocked.

"How does Fox know? I was on my way to tell him everything, but wound up here."

She smiled.

"He's a smart boy…he put all of the pieces together."

Teresa looked around.

"This must be where they kept Luis," she said, tracing the wall with her fingertips.

"I can't believe he's alive," Ethan said following her. "I can't believe any of this."

Teresa snorted.

"I can…I just wish I would have figured it all out sooner…then maybe my son would still be alive."

Ethan placed his hand on her shoulder.

"They're going to pay for all of this Teresa."

Teresa faced him.

"Damn right they will…nobody messes with my family and gets away with it.

He smiled.

"So how do you know where in Hawaii? What is this place?" she asked.

He looked around.

"I've been here before," he said. "When I was little…I remember this room…this building is some kind of headquarters for Alistair…I never asked what kind of business happened here…I guess now I know."

"This is where they take care of their illegal business," Teresa said finishing his thought.

"Yea I guess…this compound is so big…who knows what else could be going on here."

"So how do we escape?"

Ethan looked at her.

"I don't know. I haven't figured that out."

"Well there must be a way to do it…Luis found a way…"

"But it took him years Teresa…and judging by everything that has happened recently, I don't know if we have that much time left."

"What are you saying?"

He ran his hand through his hair.

"I don't know what I'm saying anymore Teresa…all I know is that we're here…we're stuck here and nobody has any clue."

Teresa grabbed his hand.

"Fox will find us Ethan…I know he will."

"But how?" his voice cracked.

"I don't know yet," she said.

"But he'll find a way. I have faith in him."

He smiled.

"God Teresa I am so sorry about all my family has put you through."

She shook her head.

"Don't be…because pretty soon they are going to pay…

"And we're going to have the last laugh."


	26. Pack your bags

Ch.26

Fox stood, looking out over the pier beyond the ocean. The sun was just about to set and the color was a striking pink.

"Teresa where are you?" he asked himself, searching the sky.

Suddenly, his thoughts were interrupted by a loud noise. He jerked around to see what it was. 

He didn't see anything.

"What was that?  His eyes scanned the pier and its surroundings. Then, as he was turning back around to face the water, he saw smoke coming from the old warehouse in the distance.

"What the hell?" he questioned, sprinting towards the old building. When he got there, he noticed a car parked in front, smoke pouring from it.

"Hello?" he called out, looking for the owner. "DO you need some help?"

He didn't see anyone.

"Hello?" he called out again. He made his way to the door and pushed it open.

"Jesus!" he cried startled as he entered the room.

Luis was standing there.

"Fox?"

Fox couldn't move. He knew Luis was alive, but actually seeing him was all too real for him.

"Fox, what are you doing here?" Luis asked angrily. No one was supposed to know he was alive. "Did Teresa tell you I was here?"

"N-no," he managed to get out. "Teresa's gone."

"What are you talking about?"

"Luis I can't believe you're really here…"

"Fox, where the hell is my sister?"

"What happened to your car?"

"Engine troubles," he said quickly. "Now tell me, where is Teresa?"

"I don't know," he said shaking his head. "Rebecca did something to her…Ethan too…they're missing."

Luis clenched his fists together, shutting his eyes in anger.

"I'm going to kill her," he gritted through his teeth.

"Luis, we need to find them now…before it's too late."

Fox ran his fingers through his hair, sighing.

"They could be anywhere."

Just then, Fox remembered what Teresa had said the night before.

"They could be in the same place they kept you all these years!" 

Luis looked at him.

"Yea well there's only one problem…I have no idea where that is."

"Think about it for a minute Luis…do you remember anything? Anything at all? The littlest details could help us find them."

Luis thought for a moment.

"I remember it being really hot. I could hear the ocean from the room they kept me in…that's really all I know…"

"Keep thinking," Fox pleaded.

He sighed.

"I'm trying Fox…but I really don't remember a lot…"

Fox grunted, frustrated.

"There must be something else…"

Luis's eyes flickered.

"I do remember something," he said. "I remember the building having dark brown walls, almost black. Every room had a door that had a big A on it. 

"That's one of Alistair's trademarks," Fox said. 

"I remember one room in particular…while I was escaping…one room had this dark blue carpet in it…and I don't know why, but for some reason, I remember seeing this big red stain on it."

Fox gasped.

"That's it! I know where they are!"

"What?" Luis asked confused. "How do you know?"

"I've been there before…I was in that room…I was the one who spilled the paint causing that stain…Father was always too cheap to have it removed…"

"Fox, you're babbling…where are they?"

"It all makes sense," he said to himself. "The rooms, the weather, the ocean…"

"FOX! WHERE ARE THEY"?

Fox turned around, a huge smile breaking out across his face.

"Pack your bags Luis…"

"We're going to Hawaii."


	27. the arrival

Ch.27

Teresa opened her eyes after a restless nights sleep. She looked around the dark room, still in shock that she was there. Her gaze drifted to Ethan who was sitting in the corner.

She could tell he had been crying.

"Hey," she said gently, walking over to him and sitting down. "What's wrong? Why are you so sad?"

He sniffed. 

"I had a dream about Little Ethan."

She nodded trying to hide her discomfort at the sound of her son's name.

"Was he happy in your dream Ethan?"

He looked at her.

"Yes."

She gave a feeble smile.

"You know, I dream about my son all the time Ethan…all the time."

He took her hand, and gently stroked it with his thumb.

"I think he visits us in our dreams to let us know that he's ok." She said. "Whenever I close my eyes and see his happy face…it just makes me smile." 

"I just wish he was here." Ethan said, lowering his head.

"He is," Teresa said beaming. "He is all around us Ethan…can't you feel him? Hear his voice? God, I can still smell him on my clothes."

Ethan laughed.

"He will always be here with us Ethan…as long as we remember the good times we had with him he will always be a part of us."

Ethan was dumbfounded. 

"How do you do it?"

"Do what?" She asked confused.

"How do you accept the fact that your child is gone? How do you have the ability to sit here and say these things and not break down?"

"Eth-"

"Seriously Teresa, how are you so strong?"

She thought for a minute.

"I don't have a choice," she finally whispered. "I have to accept that he is gone…if I don't accept it and face the truth that he isn't here with me anymore, it kills me Ethan. It literally kills me. And I refuse to die without bringing Alistair and Rebecca to justice. I owe my son that much."

She stood up, placing one hand on Ethan's shoulder, before walking away. 

His eyes followed her, bewildered at how amazingly strong she was.

"They will pay Teresa," he said.

"I'll make sure of it."

"Luis, wake up."

Luis didn't move.

Fox groaned.

"Hey! Earth to Luis! The plane has landed! Do you hear me?"

Luis grumbled. 

"Yea, I hear you…"

He sat up and stretched, looking out of the window.

"Hawaii," he said smiling.

"They're here Fox," he said. "I can feel it."

Fox smiled.

"So can I." 

They quickly exited the plane and walked into the airport. 

"If I remember correctly, the Crane Estates should be close to here," Fox said looking around. "I think they might be right down the road."

They men looked at each other.

"Let's go," they both said at once. 

While they were walking, neither said much.

"Fox?"

"Yea Luis?"

"What exactly is our plan? You know, when we get to the estates? How are we going to get in?

Fox stopped in his tracks.

"I though you had a plan."

He gave on of his signature Fox grins and kept walking. 

"We don't need a plan Luis…. they have to let me in…I'm family.

He looked up at the clear blue sky.

"And this time it's personal."


	28. she's heeeeeeere!

Ch.28

Teresa looked out the window. It was so beautiful outside. For a moment, it was easy for her to forget that she was a prisoner.

"Hello Teresa…Ethan." 

She turned around to see who had entered the room.

"Rebecca." Teresa said stunned.

"Yes Yes it's me…are we surprised?"

"Rebecca what the hell do you think you're doing?" Ethan asked angrily. "Since when have you and grandfather been working together? Are you really that stupid to get involved with him?"

"Can it Ethan." Rebecca said. " I don't have to explain myself to you…besides, I came here for a different reason."

She looked at Teresa, an evil smile forming across her lips.

"Rebecca, I swear to god if you come near me I will kill you," Teresa said hatefully. 

"You see that's where you have it wrong," she said walking towards her. "I hate to break it to you Teresa, but if anyone is going to be killed I'm afraid it's going to be you."

Teresa looked past her at the two men that had just walked in.

"What are you going to do Rebecca? Huh? ANSWER ME!"

"I'm going to take care of a little problem I should have gotten rid of a long time ago," She answered. "Oh boys! Come and get her!"

The men walked towards her.

"Leave her the hell alone!" Ethan yelled trying to stop the men. One of them came up from behind him, striking him over the head.

Ethan fell to the ground unconscious.

"Ethan!" Teresa yelled, trying to run to her friend. 

One of the men grabbed her, holding her back.

"No! Let go of me!" she yelled, trying to wiggle out of his grasp.

"Take her away boys," Rebecca said. "And next time will you please take your shirts off? Just for my pleasure of course." 

The men began carrying Teresa away.

"Let me go! Please! I have to make sure Ethan is ok!" she yelled in tears. 

They walked by Ethan's unmoving body.

"Please…" She sobbed as the men took her out of the room.

Once they were gone, Rebecca pulled out her cell phone.

First she called Gwen.

"Mother where are you? I need you here with me, Ethan is still missing."

"Oh don't worry sweetheart," she said calmly, looking at the body on the floor in front of her.

"I'm sure he'll turn up eventually."

After talking with Gwen, she called Alistair.

"Teresa is being taken care of as we speak," she said proudly.

"Well done Rebecca," he said. "Now we just have to find Luis Lopez- Fitzgerald, and we are home free."

Rebecca laughed.

"Oh we will Alistair…we will…

And just for fun I'm going to finish of Fox too!"

They both laughed as they agreed upon a plan.

"Don't fail me Rebecca," Alistair said sternly into the phone. 

"You don't have to worry about me," she said.

"I know what I'm doing."


	29. a plan in motion

Ch.29

"There it is," Fox said pointing.

Luis looked, his legs becoming wobbly.

"It really is this place," he muttered.

"I remember this place."

Fox smiled. "Good! That means we have to be close to finding Resa and Ethan."

"Ok," Luis said eagerly. "What should we do?"

"You need to sneak around the back," Fox said motioning to the estates. "They can't know you're here…while you're doing that I'm going to try and distract them."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know yet," he said squinting in the sun. "I'll think of something."

"Alright…are we ready?"

Fox took a deep breath.

"I'm coming for ya Resa," he said to himself, reaching into his pocket.

He pulled out her locket. He gently brought it to his lips and kissed it.

"Let's go."

They walked towards the empire, trying to iron out the rest of the details.

"If you find them, get them out of here Luis," Fox said. 

"Fox, how are we going to get in contact with one another? We need a code or a signal or something."

He looked at Luis.

"Damn it, you're right."

Luis smiled.

"What do you know I picked a few things up during my cop years." He said sarcastically.

"Alright, here's what we can do," Fox said ignoring his last comment. " Let's just plan on meeting back here in an hour, no matter what. Then we can work on it from there."

"Do you really think that this is going to work?"

"No," Fox said truthfully. "But I don't have anything better…do you?"

"NO," Luis said. 

Fox grabbed Luis's hand.

"Find her for me Luis…life just isn't the same without her."

Luis smiled.

"I will Fox."

He let go, walking towards the back of the mansion. Fox spruced himself up before going to the door.

"Well here goes nothing!" he said/

He rang the bell.

A few moments later, a man showed up at the door.

"What do you want?"

"Hi there!" Fox said cheerfully. "I don't think we've met…I'm Fox Crane."

The man just stood there.

"Crane?"

"Did I stutter?" Fox asked, pushing the guy out of the way and walking into the building. 

"YOU cant come in here," the man tried to say.

Fox looked at him.

"Did you not hear me the first time? My name is Fox Crane…say it with me now, Crane…. C-R-A-N-E…as in the family that owns you and probably all of your loved ones."

"I have strict orders I have to follow…"

"Orders?" Fox snorted. "From who?"

"From me." 

He turned around.

"Hello Fox."

He turned around.

"Rebecca?"

The red head walked in, shot glass in hand.

"What are you doing here?"

"Pookie wanted me to check some stuff out here," she lied. " I think he wants to sell this place…what are you doing here?"

"I needed to clear my head," he said. "With Ethan and Teresa missing, I had to get away for awhile."

"I'm sure it must be rough for you," she said, oozing with fake sympathy. "Here, let me get you something to drink…sit down for awhile."

Fox reluctantly went to the couch and sat as she walked into the other room. She poured him a glass of wine that had been in the refrigerator.

"And for the added touch," she said, dropping two white tablets into his drink.

"This will take care of Fox in no time," she smirked, swishing the wine around until the pills had dissolved.

She sighed happily as she walked back into the room.

"Here you go!" she said bubbly as she handed him the glass. 

"Thanks," he said, taking it.

He put the glass to his lips.

"Wait!" Rebecca yelled.

Fox looked at her startled.

She lifted her glass.

"Cheers."


	30. how did he know?

Ch.30

Luis snuck around the back growing increasingly familiar with his surroundings.

"I know they have to be here somewhere," he said, looking around. "But where?"

The compounds consisted of numerous buildings. They could be in any one of them.

Luis went to the closest one and searched.

Nothing.

He quickly darted to the next two buildings, also finding nothing.

As he walked by the back entrance to the third building, he saw Rebecca in the kitchen, making drinks. He kept looking as he walked, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw her put two white tablets into one the drinks. She watched as she walked away and handed the drink to someone.

He couldn't see who it was.

He knew anyway.

"Damn it Fox," He said. "Don't drink it!" 

He looked around frantically.

~ What am I going to do? ~ He thought.

He reached for the knob on the door, slowly turning it.

It opened and he carefully and quietly walked in, knowing that if he was caught, he could ruin everything.

He made his way to the room entrance, Rebecca's back turned away from him.

Fox was putting the drink to his lips.

Luis waved his arms frantically, trying to get his attention.

Fox was just about to sip when something caught his eye.

Startled, his eyes grew large.

~ Luis! ~ He thought. ~ What is he doing here?  ~

"Don't drink it," Luis mouthed.

Fox squinted in confusion, trying to focus on Rebecca. He had no clue was Luis was saying.

Luis ran back into the kitchen and grabbed the empty tablet containers. He rushed back to the door and held them up for Fox to see.

Fox carefully darted his eyes away from Rebecca and looked over.

"In your drink," Luis mouthed, signaling to his glass. 

Fox looked down at his glass.

"Oh god," he said, throwing the glass down onto the ground, shattering it.

"What's the matter with you?" Rebecca yelled.

Luis, knowing that Fox would be alright, snuck back outside. He never realized that as he left, he dropped something.

"I- I thought I saw something in my drink," Fox stammered.

~ Poison ~ he thought.  ~ I should have known. ~

"Look at this mess!" Rebecca yelled. " Go get a towel from the bathroom so you can clean it up."

Fox did as he was told. When he got to the bathroom, he shut the door.

He put his hands on the sink counter, looking into the mirror.

"That bitch," he said to himself.

"I have to be more careful."

He grabbed a towel and hurried back to the room.

When he returned, Rebecca wasn't there.

She was in the kitchen.

"How could that not have worked?" She asked herself. " That moron should be dead by now!"

She angrily searched the room. Then, she saw something on the floor.

"What is this?" she asked picking it up.

She held it in her hand, examining it.

"Oh my god," she said as she looked at the ring.

"He's here."

She took the ring and re read the inscription on the inside of it again:

_To my Darling Luis._

"Luis is back," she said placing the ring in her pocket.

"Things have just gotten very interesting…"


	31. a few discoveries and a new danger

Ch.31

Luis continued walking around the compound, dodging and hiding from people when necessary. He hadn't used his cop skills in a long time and it felt good to display them. It almost made him smile.

He still hadn't found Ethan or Teresa yet. As he approached the next set of buildings however, his guy told him he was close.

He slowly approached a door in the back of the first building. Carefully, he turned the knob and stuck his head in, making sure no one was in there. He didn't see anyone.

He slid in and looked around. The room was dark and dusty. There was no furniture in it. It all seemed strangely familiar to him.

~ This must be a room they kept me in ~ he thought, looking at the tally marks on the wall. His fingers traced them gently as he closed his eyes.

"One for each day away from Sheridan," he whispered to himself, the realization of where he was hitting him with full force. "This is the room."

His thoughts were interrupted by a sound coming from the corner. He snapped around, looking to what caused it.

"Hello?" he called out.

No answer.

He crept towards the corner, his eyes adjusting to see what was there.

It was a person.

"Hey, are you alright?" Luis asked, hesitant to get closer. 

"Help…me..." the person said, his voice ragged. "Luis…"

Luis was startled. Who was this person?

HE walked a little closer…that's when he saw him.

Ethan!

"Ethan, is that you?" Luis asked racing towards him. He dropped to the ground to his bleeding friend.

"Jesus Ethan," Luis moaned.

His face was covered in blood, barely recognizable. His clothes were ripped, his left eye swollen shut. Luis also noticed a few of his fingers were broken.

"Ethan, what did they do to you?"

He coughed.

"Wh-where's Teresa?" he asked groggily.

"I don't know Ethan…do you know where she is?"

Luis saw a few tears fall from the corner of his eye.

"Luis, you need to find her," Ethan said, his voice still shaky, but determined. "They're going to kill her."

"Ethan, I need to get you out of here…Fox is here distracting Rebecca…"

"No!" Ethan yelled. "Find her first. I'm alright here."

Luis didn't move.

"GO LUIS!" Ethan screamed angrily. "NOW!"

Luis smiled.

"I am going to help Teresa Ethan…but not until I get you out of here."

Luis bent over and tried to get Ethan up.

"Luis, don't worry about me!" He yelled.

"Ethan, Shut up alright?" Luis finally said. "I'm getting you out of here whether you want me to or not…don't make me beat you even more up than you already are because you wont shut up."

Ethan grew quiet, wincing in pain as Luis got him to his feet and began leading him out of the building."

"Someone is going to see us," Ethan said.

"Are you kidding? You're working with the master," Luis said boasting. "I am not going to let them see us."

As soon as the words flew out of his mouth, they heard a voice from behind them.

"Freeze!"

They stopped dead in their tracks looking at each other.

"Well shit," Luis said.

Fox, meanwhile, had gone off to look for Teresa. Rebecca had "important calls to make," so he was left alone.

He immediately went to building 5; the place he knew was off limits when he was younger. 

He walked in, every room practically deserted. He looked around for anything that would help him out, a picture, a phone number, anything. But, as usual, there was nothing.

He sighed frustrated, looking at his watch. He had to meet Luis in a few minutes and hated to be empty handed. He hoped that Luis had had better luck.

As he was walking towards the door, he stopped. He took in a deep breath. 

"That smell," he said.

"That's Teresa's perfume!"


	32. NO!

Ch 32

"Teresa."

Fox whispered her name as he carefully snuck around from room to room. Once he had smelled her perfume, he knew she had to be close. He could feel her presence.

He searched every room and had o luck.

"I don't understand," he said. "She has to be here somewhere."

He was about to leave again when he noticed something on the ground.

Under one of the tables, he noticed what appeared to be a handle.

"What the hell is this?" he got on his knees and crawled under, examining the gold ring that was sticking up.

He pulled on it, immediately opening what appeared to be a cellar.

"I should have known Alistair would have hidden rooms in this place," he said. He stood up and moved the table out of the way. He could see a ladder leading down to the bottom. Nervously, he began descending down it.

When he reached the bottom he adjusted his eyes and looked around. It was a big room, dimly lit. 

Fox's teeth chattered at the instant cold that hit him. It was freezing.

He turned around, and that's when he saw her.

Teresa.

"Jesus," Fox cried when he saw her.

She was crumpled up on the floor, unmoving.

"Resa?" he ran towards her, falling by her limp body. Her face was face down into the ground. Fox gently turned her over, gasping at what he saw.

Her face was bloody, bruised. She had a huge gash on her forehead, blood leaking down the side of her cheeks. Her body was cut and scratched.

"Oh my God," Fox rambled, panicking at the sight of her. "Teresa, can you here me?"

She didn't move.

Fox put his fingers to her neck.

He didn't feel a pulse.

"No!" he cried. "Teresa, come on, open your eyes." His voice cracked as he grabbed her face. "You can't do this to me Teresa…you can't leave me like this."

He started sobbing hysterically.

"Teresa please," he wailed, a low moan escaping his lips. "Please don't…"

He looked around the room not knowing what to do. He was in a state of terror.

He looked back at her lifeless body. He leaned in and started CPR.

"Damn it Teresa, please wake up," he whispered pushing down on her chest. "God please let her be alright."

He continued for what seemed like an eternity.

There was no change.

Defeated, he collapsed on top of her, carefully swooping her body up in his arms He sat there, holding her, rocking back and forth, nothing but sorrow escaping his mouth.

"I'm too late," he repeated over and over again.

"She's gone."

Back in another building, Luis and Ethan were sitting down, their hands tied behind their backs.

Rebecca walked into the room.

"Hello boys," she said smirking. 

"Rebecca, let us go," Luis growled.

"Not on your life pretty boy," she said. "You may have escaped once Luis, but I will be damn sure that you wont again."

"What have you done with Teresa?" Ethan asked.

She smiled.

"Teresa is no longer with us," she smiled, her voice like ice.

Ethan and Luis were speechless.

"What do you mean?" Ethan eventually spoke up.

"I mean I don't have to deal with her ever again for the rest of my wonderful life!" she said clapping her hands together.

Ethan closed his eyes.

"Not Teresa," he choked out. "Oh god."

"Rebecca, if you have done anything to my sister, I swear to god I will kill you!" Luis was filled with rage.

She laughed.

"Well I hate to tell you this, but I have done something to your sister…and there is no way in hell you can kill me." with a smile, she turned around to leave the room.

"I'll be back later boys," she said blowing them a kiss.

"Ta ta!" she laughed as she walked away.

Luis looked at Ethan who was silently crying.

"She's fine Ethan." Luis said trying to convince himself.

Ethan didn't say anything.

Luis looked down at the ground.

"Teresa…."

He could feel in his heart that something wasn't right.

"NO!!" he screamed, going crazy, trying to untie his hands.

Rebecca stood outside the door and smiled.

"Yes Luis," she said.

"She's dead."


	33. a brothers intuition

Ch.33

Fox rocked back and forth on the cold hard floor, cradling his wife's body in his arms. He wouldn't except that she was really gone.

"I was supposed to protect you," he said stroking her cheek. "I was supposed to be there for you…"

Sobs racked his body as he held her close.

"Teresa, please come back to me."

He looked down at her bloody face, almost unrecognizable.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered.

"And I need you so much…"

His sobs could be heard throughout the building.

Rebecca smiled gleefully as she heard them.

She turned to the men that stood behind her.

"You guys gave her the stuff right? The stuff that Alistair had sent?"

"Yea," the men answered.

"Good!" she said clapping her hands together. "Who would have thought that Alistair would be smart enough to event a drug that makes a person appears dead?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just actually kill her?" one of the men spoke up.

"of course not silly," Rebecca said. "If everyone thinks she's dead, then no one will look for her anymore. And if no one looks for her, we can have some serious fun. Who knows how many years of torture we can create for out little Teresita?"

"But isn't Fox going to want to take her body back to harmony? Even if she really is alive, you can't torture her when she's not here."

"Alistair said he would take care of everything…all we had to do was give her the drug."

They paused and listened to Fox's sobs.

"Poor Fox," she said. "Maybe later I'll have to find a way to comfort him…" she went off into a daze, thinking of the possibilities. 

Luis and Ethan were stunned. Ethan had barely spoken a word since Rebecca had left. Luis was busy trying to get his hands loose.

After hours of working on it, he finally did.

"Yes!" he exclaimed as he untied his hands.

"You did it!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Was there ever any doubt?" he asked, getting himself free and going to untie Ethan.

They stood up.

"We need to find Fox." Ethan said. "I wonder if he knows about Teresa…"

"Ethan, something isn't right in this whole equation…Teresa can't be dead."

"I don't want to believe it either Luis…"

"No its not that I don't believe it…it's just that it doesn't make sense. Why would they kill her? It seems to easy."

"Too easy?" Ethan questioned. "What do you mean?"

"Well think about it…"Luis began. "Rebecca hates Teresa with a passion…we all know this…so wouldn't it make more sense for Rebecca to want to torture her? Drag out her pain? I just can imagine Rebecca taking the easy route when it comes to my sister."

"Well then where can she be?"

Luis thought.

"I don't know…

"But we're going to find her."

Ethan smiled.

"I hope you're right Luis…I really do."

He smiled.

"So do I." 


	34. payback

*A/N: hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I know I know…some of these chapters are really short…I'll try to make them a little but longer for ya! Keep sending feedback!

Ch.34

"Fox was supposed to meet us here 40 minutes ago…" Luis said looking at his watch. "This cant be good."

"Do you think something happened to him?" Ethan asked nervously.

"I don't know…but I don't think he's going to come here. We should go look for him."

Ethan nodded in agreement. The two set off looking for him.

"He could be anywhere Luis."

"I know."

"Should we split up and look for him?"

"I think we better stay together," he said. "We can't let anyone see us…if we're separated, there's a greater chance of us getting caught."

"Ok."

They searched the front buildings, carefully dodging security cameras and guards. When they found no one, they went to the buildings in the back.

Fox stood up, carefully laying Teresa back on the ground. He clenched his fists together as he looked around the room.

"I don't know what to do," he cried out. "I can't leave her here like this."

He went and found a blanket. He brought it back, carefully covering up her body. He pulled it up to her chin.

"Just in case you get cold," he said with a sad smile. He waited for a moment for her response. When there wasn't one, he looked away, his eyes squinting in frustration.

"Rebecca is going to pay for this Teresa," he whispered to himself.

"She's going to pay right now."

Rebecca sat in the kitchen, pouring herself her third helping of wine.

"This could quite possible be the best day of my life!" she said cheerfully, putting the glass to her lips. "Everything is going to be ok now that Teresa is no longer a threat."

Just then, her cell phone rang. She answered it.

"Hello?"

"Did you give Teresa the stuff I sent you?"

"Yes Alistair, I gave her the drug…and you were right it worked like a charm! She looks deader than a doornail!"

He laughed.

"Well I'm glad to hear it…has Fox found her yet?"

"Yea, I've been forced to listen to his anguished cries of lost love for almost 2 hours now."

"Well make sure he leaves soon…you need to give her more of the drug before it wears off."

Rebecca almost choked on her wine

"Wears off? What do you mean?"

"What do you mean what do I mean? The stuff doesn't last forever Rebecca…it lasts 4-5 hours tops…you have to give her more to keep her looking that way."

"Bu-but Alistair…I don't have anymore."

"Excuse me?" he asked angrily. 

"I only had enough for one shot…I never got anymore."

"Rebecca I sent you a supply that would last weeks, maybe even months. You better find it now and inject her with more of the drug…if you don't do it soon, she will be as good as knew, and everyone, including Fox and big brother Luis will know she's not really dead."

"But Alistair-"

"No Buts Rebecca…find the drug now…this plan was foolproof…I don't think you want to know the consequences for messing it up."

She didn't say anything, just hung up the phone.

"Great! Now what am I going to do?"

Fox paced nervously around the basement, his mind filled with rage.

"She has to pay," he said reaching into his coat. 

"She has to pay right now."

He gave Teresa one last look then ran up the stairs looking for Rebecca. Because he had covered her up with the blanket, he was unable to see her fingers begin to slowly move…

Rebecca searched frantically for more of the drug. She was lost. She had absolutely no idea where it was. She was in the living room, searching through her entire desk, every drawer. 

"Hello stepmother."

She jumped up, startled, and turned around.

She gasped.

Fox was standing in the doorway, a look of pure hate on his face.

A gun in his hand, pointed right at her.

She tried to speak but no sound came out.

Fox gave her a smirk.

"Got any last requests?"


	35. shots fired!

Ch.35

"Fox, what are you doing?" Rebecca's voice quivered.

He aimed the gun at her.

"What the hell do you think I'm doing Rebecca? I'm going to kill you."

She gasped. 

"You cant murder me Fox…we're family…I'm your stepmother for god sake."

Fox laughed.

"I can't murder you? You killed Teresa Rebecca…you murdered my wife…and you're giving me a speech about family?"

"I didn't do anything to that little tramp…"

"Don't talk about her that way!" He yelled, shaking the gun at her. "Don't even speak about her…you don't deserve to even breath her name."

"Fox, put the gun down…we can talk about this…"

"There isn't anything to talk about…I've already decided that I'm going to kill you…then I'm going to go back to harmony and kill Alistair…I think that pretty much covers it."

"You think you can get away with this?" she asked. "Killing me? And Alistair? Are you insane?"

"I'm not insane Rebecca…I'm just a guy who has nothing to lose…and you want to know why I have nothing to lose?"

She didn't move.

"Answer me damn it! Ask me why I have nothing to lose!"

"Why?" she asked impatiently.

"Because you took everything away from me." His voice became a hushed whisper. "Because you took the one good thing in my life away. I have nothing to live for now…so I figure, hey, if I'm going to go down, I might as well take you all with me!"

"Fox, think about what you're doing…"

"There's nothing to think about." He said his voice growing monotone. "Now put your hands over your head and walk this way."

She didn't move.

"NOW!" he screamed, his voice filled with rage.

She whimpered ad she did was she was told.

"Now get on the ground," he said, motioning to the floor in front of him.

She slowly sank down.

Fox wiped the sweat dripping off of his forehead. 

"Now tell me Rebecca…how do you want to die?"

"Fox, please…" she begged her voice filled with fear.

"Shut up!" he cried. "How do you want to die Rebecca? Why don't you tell me how you killed Teresa Rebecca? Hmm?"

"Stop it please," she sobbed.

"Tell me how you killed me wife!" Fox bawled. "Tell me what you said to her as you stole her life away? TELL ME!"

Rebecca just kept sobbing.

"I don't want to die" she hiccupped. "I don't want to die."

"Well I'm sorry Rebecca…but that isn't an option."

He cocked the gun and pointed it directly at her.

He placed his finger on the trigger.

"I'm going to enjoy this," he said.

He pulled the trigger.

Luis and Ethan were outside when the heard the shots. 

They immediately ran towards the building. They were shocked as they barged into the room.

"Fox!" Ethan cried staring at the gun in his hand.

"What did you just do?"


	36. a new twist

Ch.36

"Fox?" Ethan questioned, standing in the doorway. "What did you do?"

Luis scanned the room, looking down at a quivering Rebecca. 

"I don't understand," he said to himself as he looked some more. 

"Luis look," Ethan pointed.

Luis did as Ethan said, following his gaze.

He saw two bullet holes in the wall.

"Did you just do that?"

Fox took a step back, combing his fingers through his hands.

"Rebecca, get up," he said hatefully. " You're not shot."

She shook as she slowly sat up examining herself. She was fine.

"You-you didn't shoot me?" she stammered.

"I don't understand Fox," she said.

"Neither do I," Ethan said growing impatient. "What is going on here?"

Fox was silent.

"Fox!" Luis yelled. "Do you mind filling us in on what's going on?"

He smiled.

"I cant."

"Why not?"

"Because I told him that I wanted to tell you."

They all looked towards the kitchen where that voice had come from.

"Oh my god." Ethan said.

"TERESA?"

She smiled as she limped into the room towards them. Her face was badly bruised, but nothing seemed to be life threatening.

"Teresa?" Luis whispered. "It's really you?"

She smiled.

"I told you I would be ok," she said hugging him. 

Luis laughed as he hugged back, careful to squeeze to tight.

"Look at your face," he said grimacing. "Does it hurt?"

"Eh, only when I breath," she joked. She walked towards Ethan. 

"I'm glad you're ok," she said hugging him. 

"You're glad I'M ok? God Teresa, I thought the worst had happened to you."

She pulled away.

"I'm a fighter Ethan…you should know that by now."

He laughed.

Luis looked at Fox.

"OK, now that she's here, would someone mind telling us the story?"

Teresa and Fox looked at each other.

"Well…." They began.

Fox filled them in on how he had discovered her body, thinking she was dead. He told them how he had tried CPR and nothing had worked. Then, he covered her up and went after Rebecca.

"Wait, so how did you know that she really wasn't dead then?" Ethan questioned.

"Well you see…when I had decided to go after Rebecca, I knew that I had a gun with me…Luis had given me one for protection."

"What I didn't realize is that it wasn't loaded. I forgot that I had put the bullets in my other coat pocket for safekeeping. And when I went to grab them, I discovered that they weren't there. So, I quickly ran back downstairs to look for them…and that's when I saw her."

Fox gave Teresa a warm smile, his voice quavering.

"She was just lying there, her eyes open…I thought I was imagining things…I mean, I had just seen her a few moments ago and she was dead…I thought for sure I was going crazy."

"When I saw him come down the stairs, I couldn't breathe," Teresa picked up. "I thought for sure that I was dreaming.

"I slowly walked over towards her and bent down next to her…I still thought I was crazy of course, but I wanted to touch her, just to make sure."

"And that's when I realized that I wasn't crazy," he beamed. "She was really there, she was really ok."

"Fox freaked out," Teresa said. "He was touching me and grabbing me, and I couldn't understand what he was doing."

"I was just so happy." He said. "I was just filled with such emotion." 

"I asked her what happened." "If she remembered how she had gotten like that?"

"And I thought about it for a moment…and that's when I remembered her." She pointed at Rebecca. "I remember her attacking me earlier and injecting me with something."

"SO we came up with this plan, thinking that Rebecca would tell me the truth when I threatened her life."

"So all of this was just to scare me?" Rebecca asked jumping up. "You weren't really going to kill me?"

"Rebecca why would I kill you? I think it's a much better punishment for you to rot in jail the rest of your miserable life."

"Jail?"

Teresa smiled.

"The cops are already on their way…let's see, kidnapping, attempted murder, all sorts of conspiracies…you're going to Rebecca."

She glared back.

"You can't get rid of me this easily."

"Oh yea?" Luis walked over and slapped her across the face, knocking her to the ground unconscious.

"Seems pretty easy to me."

"Luis, you can't hit a lady." Ethan joked.

"I didn't. I just hit Rebecca! Now help me get her over here until the cops come."

Ethan and Luis carried her over to the door and waited.

Fox turned towards Teresa.

"I really thought I had lost you"

She smiled.

"Fox, you could never lose me. You know that."

He sighed.

"Let's go home Resa."

She hugged him.

"I thought you would never say that."


	37. a happy ending?

Ch.37

The car pulled up to the mansion. The four of them looked out the window, smiling.

"Were home," Teresa said.

Luis hesitated.

"Should I go see her now?"

"YES!" Teresa screamed at him causing the boys to laugh. "Don't wait any longer…go see Sheridan."

He smiled as he jumped out of the car, running towards the cottage.

Ethan got out of the car and began walking towards the house, anxious to see Gwen. He stopped and turned around.

"You guys coming in?"

"In a few minutes," Teresa said. "I want to wait and see what happens with Sheridan and Luis."

"Ok. See ya in a few."

They laughed as they watched Ethan ring the doorbell. Gwen answered, her hand immediately covering her mouth.

"Oh my god!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

"You're home," she breathed into his ear.

"I'm home." He said smiling.

Fox got out, taking Teresa's hand. They slowly walked towards the cottage. When they got there, they saw Luis standing by the door. He wasn't moving.

"Luis!" she cried. "What are you doing?"

"I can't ring the bell," he said staring at it. "I don't know what I'm going to do when I see her."

"Well there's only one way to find out," Fox said running up and ringing the bell.

"Fox!" Luis cried.

"Good luck!" he laughed as him and Teresa ran and hid.

Luis ran his fingers nervously through his hair. 

He saw a light come on inside the house.

"Oh god," he whispered to himself, pacing. 

The door unlocked. Sheridan opened it.

"Can I help y-?"

She stared at him.

Luis smiled.

"Hi Sheridan."

She didn't blink. 

"Sheridan?"

She slammed the door shut in his face.

"Sheridan, open the door."

"Look I don't know who you are, but if you don't leave right now, I'm going to call the cops!" she called through the door.

"It's Luis Sheridan…you're husband?"

"My husband is dead…now please leave!"

"Sheridan, open the door!"

"NO!"

Luis looked back to see where Fox and Teresa had run off to. They emerged.

"Help me!" 

Fox went up to the door.

"Sheridan it's Fox…open the door."

"Fox?" she questioned. She cracked the door open and peeked out.

"OH my god! Where have you been?"

"It's a long story," he said. "But you need to come out here…"

"Fox, who is that man?"

"It's Luis Sheridan."

"But…he's dead!" she said, obviously confused.

"I thought he was too…we all did," Teresa said walking up.

"Teresa?" Sheridan asked. She opened the door completely.

"What is going on?" she asked shakily.

Fox tried to fill her in on everything. Her eyes never left Luis.

She hesitated to walk over to him.

"Is it really you?"

He smiled.

"Yes."

She slowly walked over to him. She brought her hand up, gently stroking his cheek.

She began to cry.

"I'm so afraid you aren't real…I'm so afraid this is all a dream…"

"It's not a dream Sheridan. I promise you."

She looked deep into his eyes.

"Luis!" she cried, wrapping her arms around him. 

Fox and Teresa watched, both of them tearing up. After a few moments, they silently left, giving Luis and Sheridan their space.

They held hands as they began to walk toward the house.

"I'm so happy for them." Teresa said. "I'm so happy for everyone."

"Things are going to be a lot different here now that Rebecca and Alistair are behind bars."

"Yea…now maybe we can finally be happy."

He smiled, leaning over and kissing her forehead.

"I think you may be right."

They laughed the entire way back. When they got there and walked in, they noticed Ethan and Gwen sitting on the couch. Something was wrong.

"Hey, why aren't we smiling?" Fox asked. "Shouldn't we be celebrating?"

Ethan sighed.

"I just got a call on my cell phone."

"Ethan, what's going on?" Teresa asked.

"It's Alistair."

"What about him?" Fox asked.

Ethan looked over at Gwen, then back at his friends.

"He's escaped."

The old man sat, looking out the window as his plane departed. He took out his cigar and lit it.

"That was close," he said as he took his first puff.

"Too close."

He sighed as he looked down at the ground below, the town of Harmony becoming nothing but a blur.

"If only they knew what I had in store for them," he said with a laugh.

He put out his cigar on the ashtray in front of him.

"This isn't over."

"Not by a long shot."

**THE END!**

(I hope you liked my story! I had such a blast writing it…it turned out completely different than I had originally planned, but I think I like this version better. As you can tell, there is definitely place for a part 3…tell me what you think! Should I continue or leave it as it is! FEEDBACK PLEASE! Hehe)


End file.
